Though I may depart, I still remain
by TheOddestAudrey
Summary: Italy lost his life as Venice slowly sank into the ocean. He left Germany's life with just 5 words..."Be good, I love you". Now we look into the life of Hetalia without Hetalia. {Hetalia translates to "Useless Italy"}, and of course, Germany copes.
1. Chapter 1

Germany had that dream again.

The one where Italy stood alive and healthy in a field of flowers.

He's looking away; the unfeeling wind flowing through his hair. Everything about him look light and levitational.

Then he turns around with that same smile on his face, his eyes squint lovingly towards him as if he knew the pain he felt was still fresh. Like he knew just seeing his face could brighten his heart.

He laughs; it sounds distant.

Then he disappears…

* * *

Germany awakens to his plain white ceiling, his brother fast asleep next to him in his bed.

"That dream again…" he says to himself nostalgically, he had been having that strange dream for over 6 months now since Venice went under water.

Just 6 months ago Italy was still with them, just 6 months…

You'd guess he'd be over it by then, but no, Germany never fully discovered. He denied it, cried over it, accepted it, but he never could cope with it.

He got up and made himself coffee, he hadn't been able to work out in weeks. No running, no push ups, not even simple sit ups.

The last time he tried he kept believing Italy was right behind him, trying to catch up to him.

Simple tasks weren't even an option open for him anymore.

He'd sit on the couch and watch TV, maybe read a book to keep his mind on something else. A simulated story was always a good way to keep your life troubles at the back of your mind, to immerse in a different world.

Yet he found himself reading Italy's old collection of Shakespeare playwrights, which didn't necessarily help his situation.

He finished Hamlet, Othello, Henry VIII, and Comedy of Errors. He didn't dare read The Merchant of Venice.

Italy said it was a comedy, but how could it be a comedy if it mentions Venice, the city that used to float above water and supported Italy's life.

Just the name threatened to bring tears to his eyes.

His brother Prussia eventually rose from his slumber and joined him in their living room. Tired and groggy, he still could tell his little brother's current emotion.

"You had that dream again?" he asked.

Germany simply nodded.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Prussia sat next to him on the couch, stretching an arm around his shoulder and pressing his head against the other's.

"I know it's hard, especially for you. I never wanted to see the day that kid would leave us…But you know he's somewhere better now" Prussia said "He's with all your other brothers, Saxony, Württemberg, and Bavaria…And he's with Rome, his grandpa".

"I know…But, I don't think I'm happy…Now that he's gone" Germany admitted slowly "It was something I never prepared for. I had no idea that I would care for him so much, that I'd suffer so much when he left".

"You can never prepare those things, little brother" Prussia said to him "I never expected to loose all 47 of my brothers, but I also never expected I'd get to keep you. Life works in strange ways, especially for nations".

"But why _him_" Germany questioned, his voice raised out of stress. "Why introduce me to someone who will mean everything to me and just…Take him away".

Prussia looked at him sadly, obviously at a loss of what to say.

"It was a geological thing, you know…" Prussia said "Things sink, they go under water and then people can't live there anymore".

Germany didn't reply this time, he kept his face hidden in the palms of his hands.

He wasn't going to let his older brother see the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"You'll come to terms one day, just don't worry about it too much" he felt Prussia pat his back and exit the room, leaving him alone.

He never showed such weakness before. Long ago he taught himself not to cry, to live life with a heart of steal…

Why now do such emotions explode within him?

He could only figure it was Italy himself. There were no answers as to how one man can manage to make this stone cold German Happy and then sad. Two emotions he made sure he would _never _feel.

Italy was unique.

He was just something different.

Looking outside his porch window, he remembered…

* * *

_"__Guten morgen" Germane greeted his friend at the entrance of the meeting room, "You aren't late today". _

_"__Buongiorno! I'm not! Are you proud of me?" Italy smiled up at him with such energy. _

_"__Ja, I'm proud. But you're still the last one here" Germany notified him "Sit down". _

_"__I gotcha" Italy ran over to his assigned seat right next to Germany's. They stayed close together mostly because Italy wasn't too good at paying attention. _

_It went on as usual, the G8 discussed daily affairs to keep the peace between the 8 of them. _

_Italy began to loose energy during the very beginning but none of them noticed, now that Germany looked back on it his skin seemed to loose color. His eyes were wide open he looked around nervously, then looked down at his shoes. This repeated through just the beginning of the meeting. _

_"__We don't need to take count do we, everyone's here?" Britain asked. _

_"__China's not here" Russia added in. _

_"__We already know that Russia, he's not part of the G8" Britain rolled his eyes at Russia's commonly brought up comment._

_"__Now that I think about it…Why isn't China here? I mean he was part of the allies with us in WWII" America randomly questioned. _

_"__America…Not now please" Britain lost all patience. _

_"__He wanted to do his own thing" Japan answered him anyway. _

_"__Why though?" America asked again. _

_"__America! Please!" Britain snapped. _

_"__Okay, Okay…Go on, start counting" America motioned for him to continue what he was originally doing. _

_"__Alright, So there's me, Russia, America…Canada's here right?". _

_"__I'm here!" the timid nation's voice piped up. _

_"__Good, there's Canada…". _

_"__France is here obviously, Angleterre" France raised his hand as he announced himself. _

_"__Oh sod off, I know your here. There's France…" Britain sneered at him as he continued his head count. _

_"__Japan is here" _

_"__Germany here" _

_"__Okay that's 1, 2…7, so who're we missing?" Britain asked._

_"__Oh, Italy. But he's here" Germany started to say before he was silenced at the sight of Italy shooting up from his seat and gripping onto the edge of the table. _

_"__Italy?" he questioned. _

_The man in question was unresponsive, he continued to look down at his own hands. His skin had turned completely white, he was even shaking a bit. His breathing was short and labored, his breath raspy as if he wasn't getting enough oxygen flowing through his lungs. _

_"__Italy!" Germany called out to him again, this time gaining his attention. _

_He looked at Germany with the most terrified look on his face, he let go of his grip on the table as if he was going to walk over to him but he stopped flat in his tracks. _

_Then without so much of a warning, he collapsed onto the ground. Germany's reflexes were fast enough to catch him before he hit the ground. _

_The rest of the group fearfully called out his name. _

* * *

_He eventually woke up on the meeting floor. His head laying on Germany's lap, something that Germany normally wouldn't allow him to do. _

_Japan sat down next to him, waving a paper fan he made out of one of their note sheets in front of Italy's face. He guessed the Japanese man was trying to help him come to, or that Japan may have suspected he suffered a minor heat stroke even though it wasn't never hot in the room and Italy's suit wasn't too thick. _

_"__Italy, listen carefully…Are you alright?"_

_"…__Yeah" came his delayed reply. He tried to sit up but Germany and Japan held him down against Germany's lap. _

_"__You're not getting up until we find out what happened to you" Germany told him firmly._

_"__I know what happened to me" Italy told them to their surprise._

_"__You do?"_

_"__Yeah, I just haven't told anyone yet…I didn't think I'd have to for a long time but…Then stuff started happening" he explained as he started to get up, this time the two allowed him. He stood up on his own two feet, wavering a bit but stood up strong. _

_"__So…Are you gonna say it?" America insisted "I mean, man, this is kinda serious". _

_"__So…When I was born I was already a part of what my brother once, so we had to come up with names. Romano's name means Rome, my name means Venice, and those are our hearts and…Well…Venice has been having a flooding problem lately and it's been getting really…Really bad". _

_Even after he stopped everyone was still hopelessly confused. _

_"__I'm sorry, I'm lost. What do you mean?" Japan asked. _

_"__I mean, Venice is going to be under water soon and completely uninhabitable…And I live off my brother's support so…When it goes, I'm going to" Italy said, almost looking guilty. _

_"__Wait so you mean…Italy, your dying?" the words just spilled out of Germany's mouth live vomit. he never thought he'd ever connect the words Dying and Italy together yet it happened, his stomach dropped as he did. _

_"__I'm so sorry" Italy cried out, tears springing from his eyes. He voice was filled with so much regret, like it was something he could control. _

_No one else knew what to say as the Italian shook where he stood, in full out sob. _

_How long had he even kept such a secret? _

_France ended up being the one to try to calm him down, holding onto Italy as he called his brother for him. _

_Romano drove over to pick him up, nothing else was said. The mood was completely ruined, no one felt like continuing the meeting at all so they canceled it after a minute of sitting in silence after Italy left. _

_Germany left for home, and he was quiet._

* * *

_The next meeting Italy didn't show up, Instead it was Romano. Normally this wouldn't be strange since the brother's switched days, but it was Italy's day and everyone was a bit weary after the little incident happened. _

_"__Is Italy okay?" Germany asked. _

_"__What's it to you" Romano grumbled hostilely. _

_"__Please, just tell me. I'm concerned about him" _

_"__He's at home resting! There, now shut up ya bastard" Romano gave a snarky reply. _

_"__And you know about Venice?"_

_"__Of course I know about Venice, are you dumb?" _

_"__But he's dying…Do you not feel scared or anything?"_

_Romano grabbed onto his suit angrily, "What is wrong with you?! You have no right to question me like this, what's happening is between me and my brother only!". _

_His outburst gained the attention of everyone else in the room. _

_"__Look, I really don't want to start trouble. I'm just…I just want him to be okay, I don't want him die like this! You make it seem like I don't care for him but I do! I'm terrified at the thought of loosing him!". _

_"__There's nothing I can do you fucking bastard! It's sinking, you just can't stop that!" Romano shouted, but as he did his eyes turned watery "He's my stupid brother…I don't…I don't want to loose him…It's not fair". _

_His anger seeped down to nothing but sadness._

_"__Do you two want to take this outside?" Britain asked politely. _

_They looked at each other, Germany and Romano never could see things eye to eye. But when asked to talk privately, they both agreed. _

_As they walked out side, Romano immediately sat down on the floor. Germany joined him casually and they sat in silence like that for awhile._

_"__Why didn't you look upset earlier?" Germany questioned him as he took advantage of the conversation they were having to sit next to him, there was a chance he could get kicked or punched but at least he was much bigger than the other man. "I mean, If I heard my brother was dying I wouldn't be able to control yourself…You, forgive me for saying but…You just didn't look like you cared"._

_"__I do care and I am sad, I just sort of expected it" Romano said with a blank face. _

_"Why? what do you mean?"_

_"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree" Romano said "I knew I would loose Veneziano some day, I always expected you to take his life…But at least it's of natural causes. Still, he's gonna be gone like everyone else". _

_"Why would you think I'd do something like that?" Germany asked, quite offended. _

_"It runs in your fucking family" Romano told him "Do you know how my grandpa died?!"_

_"Bad economy, a growing famine, unstable government, or being too big to manage?" Germany guessed. _

_"All of that added onto it but I do remember the man who drove a sword right through my grandpa's chest. The one that looked me right in the eye after he did it and left me and Veneziano to suffer alone in poverty" Romano mused "Let me tell you, he looked just like you". _

_"I wasn't born when that happened, who else could it have been?" Germany asked. _

_"Your father"_

_"I…Didn't know my father" _

_"Well I got the damn pleasure of getting to meet him. Seeing how Grandpa trusted him so much, they worked together to fight off the huns you know! He could have died if grandpa didn't let him stay in their territory and fight off the enemy together and how does he repay him!? By stabbing him and leaving him there to bleed to death!" Romano ranted "Germania was his name"._

_"How do you think I felt when I finally got reunited with my brother again only to find that he befriended the spitting image of the man who killed my grandpa!" he shouted "He's quick to forgive but I'm not, I told him history would repeat itself if he didn't stop acting so much like grandpa and realize he's going to get killed!". _

_"You do know I care a lot for your brother right?" Germany tried to ease things up. _

_"Oh, you didn't seem to think that way during World War II. You know he was having a complete civil war. On top of trying to please you he had to undergo complete anarchy because Mussolini got himself arrested and I was separated from him" Romano said "He called me in the middle of the fucking night, crying, too anxious to sleep because his government and him decided to hold a secret surrender because you and all your troops were surrounding him and he knew if you found out you would kill him!" _

_Romano took a big in hail before throwing out his last insult, one that would hit Germany right in his soft spot. _

_"You almost did!" _

_There was a deafening silence in the hallway. _

_Germany looked up at the now standing Italian who heaved in and out angry breaths. _

_"That was something I always regretted, you know…I didn't know what I was thinking until seconds after I pulled the trigger" Germany said. _

_"I thought he was going to die!" Romano hoarsely yelled out "And at the hands of you, I thought history was going to repeat itself on me. I swear, w-when I saw him…Laying on the ground, surrounded by blood with you standing over him…I swear for a second I saw what I saw that day on 476 C.E.". _

_Romano kneeled over and sobbed loudly leaving Germany to sit there silently. Listening was all he could do now. _

_Once Romano collected himself, he spoke again. _

_"When he woke up I was so happy. It was the first time I got to see him smile since before the war began…But you know me, I take advantage of what I have and gave him shit ever since, now I'm going to loose him again…Possibly for good". He sat down and slumped against the wall next to Germany. _

_"But you expected it" _

_"I expected it…I was just hoping I expected wrong" _

_Romano took a deep breath, "I don't get why he had to end up so much like grandpa. It's like god is mocking me out there…Taking away the people I love…". _

_"I'm sure he'll hold out for you as long as he can" Germany said. _

_"Yeah but…Once the apple tree gets taken down, the apple eventually goes down with it. Eaten up by the unfair works of the world" Romano said "All until one tree is left, and it dies of loneliness". _

_"__Romano…" Germany said with sympathy "You do know I'm willing to work with you, maybe we can get along. For Italy". _

_He held out his hand for Romano to shake. _

_"__Do a pinkie swear, it means more" Romano advised him. _

_As both their hands linked pinkie fingers Romano let out a quiet "For Veneziano". _

_The both of them came to some terms that day and Germany knew he'd have to be good to his friend, to finally get his point across to him. _

* * *

_Germany and Japan came to visit Italy's home the next day, Japan managed to push his schedule a little further so he could see Italy before he had to fly home. _

_They had no idea what condition he'd be in, but when they say him he looked like how Italy normally looked…Except, sickly…_

_His collar bone stuck out making him look distinctly thinner, there were prominent dark circles under his eyes. But he still smiled, still looked happy. _

_"__How are you doing?" Japan asked him. _

_"__I'm okay, I'm glad to see you two again! I wanted to apologize for what happened but I didn't feel good enough to go to work yesterday" _

_"__That's alright, I mean you shouldn't stress yourself" Germany told him. _

_He looked taken back from that comment, "I only have heart issues when a substantial flood happens…So I'm fine, it doesn't happen too often". _

_"__But, you're dying…It's going to kill you eventually" Germany stated the obvious, which was something he would ultimately regret. _

_"__I'm not dead yet! I'm still here…" Italy spoke up, his voice hinted anger. _

_"__Right, you're right. I'm sorry" Germany apologized, he expected Italy to be afraid or at least take advantage of being allowed to rest all day. _

_But he stood up, rubbing his arms for warmth despite wearing what looked like two layers of clothing. _

_He was a determined person when he needed to be, Germany didn't notice this until it was too late. _

_"__Italy, if you're feeling up to it would you like to hang out with us?" Japan asked "I've seen a lot of you're country but I'm sure you can show us more. Germany was looking forward to it". _

_"__Sure!" Italy's attitude perked up "I'll show you Venice then while it's still nice, They're still cleaning it but I'll take you in the Gondolas". _

_"__If that's what you want" Germany said, he turned to Romano who was in the room with them; keeping an eye on his brother. _

_"__Is it already if we take him?"_

_"__Sure, just be back before 6 and make sure he doesn't fall in the water"_

_Germany took that as 'sit him down if you think he's having a dizzy spell'. _

_"__I will, we'll see you later". _

_Italy held both their hands and pulled them out his front door, they were in Rome currently, in Romano's house. The brothers shared a house in Naples, and had separate houses in each of their hearts. _

_Italy was most likely staying with him because his house in Venice wasn't safe for him to live in anymore and he probably shouldn't be left alone anyway._

_They drove to the entrance of the floating city. They had to leave their car behind as the streets turned into water roads. They walked around the bridges that stood over it all. _

_Germany remembered them being so much taller, but now they were close to water level. _

_"__Alberto! Posso prendere questi due su un giro?" called out to the man in the boat bellow them._

_The man nodded and they linked arms, Italy attempted lift him up but he wasn't exactly as strong as he used to be. Germany had to hold onto his waist to make sure he didn't topple over._

_Once the man joined them on the bridge, Italy hung himself off and leaped into the boat. _

_He held out his hands like a prince welcoming a princess, he smiled so fondly at both Germany and Japan. _

_Japan went down first, Italy secured both his hands under Japan's armpits and lowered him down into the boat, it was strange how Japan wasn't afraid that Italy would drop him at all. It was as if he leaped into possible danger just so Italy could feel strong. _

_Next was Germany, he still didn't trust his body weight with Italy. So instead of taking his hand he got himself down. _

_Italy didn't seem too discouraged. _

_Italy took a hold of the paddle and pushed them off. _

_The scenery was as beautiful as the rest of Italy. Yet Germany noticed the stains of seawater on the edges of the buildings, a few barnacles stuck to the side off it. All along the thin sidewalk areas of Venice where people sweeping off the mess. _

_"__It's still nice, isn't it? Even with the bad smell and well…The rest of the damage" Italy asked as he looked forward towards the sky. _

_"__Of course" Germany said. _

_"__It's kind of a shame, how all of this will be underwater" Italy mused "It'll still be the same, just under water. I wonder if some day they'll dive down underwater to see this place again". _

_"__I'm sure someone will" Japan said. _

_"__Take pictures of it and compare it to what it used to look like. Kind of like the titanic" Italy added. _

_No one replied to that, they were all at a loss of words. _

_"__I really hope someone does, I love my heart. I wish it didn't have to end this way" _

_"__Italy, you know you can talk to us…Cry to us, this is something serious you're going through. So…Don't be afraid to say something. We're your friends and I'll do my best to listen" Germany said. _

_"__Germany, I don't need to talk. I already did all my crying and I'm not scared" Italy said to him "I need to live". _

_"__But it's inevitable" Japan told him, thinking Italy was expressing his feelings of wanting Venice to survive. _

_"__I don't mean it that way, Living doesn't always mean how long your around. Sometimes you need to fulfill everything to live, and then even when you move on you'll feel like you did something right" Italy explained. _

_"__Like a bucket list? What is it you want to do?" Germany asked him. _

_"__I just want to attend every meeting I can until I die…Also, I want to say goodbye to everyone" he replied._

_"__That's it? You don't want to do anything else?" Germany was completely bewildered. _

_"__That's all I need to feel happy. Being around people, actually being useful. I can't be useful if I don't go to work, right?" Italy smiled as he spoke, it was too contradicting. _

_"__Maybe you could have more fun, eat good food right?" Germany suggested "Do whatever makes you really happy, and go somewhere you really want to go". _

_"__You're silly" Italy turned back to the blue sky, "I already have everything I want. I just want to feel like I'm living, not dying". _

* * *

_Italy comes to Japan's house for the G8 meeting, despite his condition he flew all the way over to his place eager to attend. _

_He was bundled up and wearing a sick mask. He figured Italy didn't really need it but by his appearance the citizens of Japan probably urged him to wear one. _

_"__I'm sorry I'm late" he said. _

_"__That's quite alright Italy…Please sit down" Britain said questionably. _

_No one mentioned how Italy wasn't wearing proper meeting attire, they were all just astounded he even made it there. _

_Italy took a seat next to Germany as usual, the way he squinted his eyes indicated that he had smiled at him. _

_Germany decided he'd have to treat Italy to something, to just show him that he cared. Germany wasn't too good at those things but he obviously didn't have too much time left with Italy and there was so much for him to apologize for so both of them can rest easy. _

_At the end he popped the question. _

_"__Italy, would you like to stay one more day at Japan's home? I want to take you out to dinner" _

_"__Sure, Lemme just ask my brother. He's outside with the car" Italy said and they walked out together. _

_Of course Romano went with him, he was stupid to think that Italy would have traveled alone. _

_Once they walked out Germany saw that Romano's face drastically changed upon seeing him, "Oh it's you again. Let me guess, you two are going out together?"_

_"__I know it sounds like I'm hogging up his time but please, can I just do this one thing with him?" Germany asked. _

_"__Fine, it's fine" Romano said, for once he didn't sound irritated, "Divertirsi fratellino" he quickly kissed Italy's forehead and let him go. He wanted his brother to be as happy as he could be, that was why he was so okay with it. _

_They walked over to a tiny joint he knew served western meals, including Italian cuisine. _

_Germany noticed Italy grew a thigh gap from the last time he saw him, his legs looked so much skinner as did the rest of his body. _

_To keep him safe Germany held his hand, Italy wasn't reluctant at all. Instead he was pretty happy. _

_"__This is nice Germany, you haven't taken me out since that last Valentines day" Italy joked. Germany blushed at the sheer memory of that embarrassing day. _

_"__Uh yeah, anyway I wanted to talk to you" Germany said, just after the waiter came and asked for drinks and orders. _

_"__Two waters please" Germany said, then he looked to Italy for confirmation. Italy nodded and Germany continued the order. _

_Italy didn't pick a meal, he was silent during the whole order. In fact, Germany wasn't sure if the Italian even wanted to eat or not. _

_Germany ordered something simple for him, a vegetarian baked ziti. For himself, just pasta fagioli. _

_"__So I've really wanted to talk to you"_

_"__About what?"_

_"__A lot of stuff, like first of all…I'm sorry about what happened in WWII" _

_Italy rolled his eyes at what Germany said, "Stop worrying about that! It's okay, it's all over now". _

_"__I hurt you in the worst way possible and I was fully responsible for it. To this day I regret it, I regret not listening to you and ignoring what you said and making you feel horrible…And shooting you" Germany continued "I know I already apologized but I want to say it again, so I can rest easy when you're gone". _

_Italy looked as if he wanted to say 'I'm not gone yet' but he let Germany continue. _

_"__I'm sorry for everything I've said since the beginning of our friendship to now. You're an important friend to me, it took me too long to realize that other people had feelings besides me. I'm sorry I hurt yours from time to time, I'm still not good at this friend thing". _

_"__To be honest I think it's impossible for me to be mad at you" Italy said, then Germany cut him off. _

_"__I'm not finished…Just, Italy you've changed my fate. I didn't even believe in such things but…Now I do. You changed me, Italy, you helped me become a better person and see the good thing in life. You taught me how to care for others and myself and…"._

_He stopped talking once he felt hot tears rolling down his cheeks, something he never expected Italy would ever see from him. _

_Italy saw his weakness, and it was him. _

_"__Germany…You're crying" he pointed out. _

_"__You mean too much to me" Germany sobbed out "Oh god…". _

_Italy grew quiet watching as Germany's strong cover began to diminish in front of him. _

_Germany cried until the waiter came back and asked what was wrong. _

* * *

_Italy held the next world meeting at his house, since he was significantly getting worse the rest of the G8 decided they should at least hold it at his house so he wouldn't have to travel. _

_Italy was late to his own meeting, it was soon discovered why when he barged in the door looking like he was going to keel over. _

_Germany ran up to him and scooped him off the floor, Italy was still conscious and attempted to push off Germany's hold. _

_"__I-It's just a l-little flood, it'll…Pass" he heaved heavily._

_"__Italy, you're going to lay down. Right now" Germany began to gather Italy up in his arms to take him to a room but Italy fought back. _

_"__T-THIS IS MY HOUSE!" he argued, then he let out a horrible sounding cough that made Germany nearly drop him. Everyone didn't say a word, they let Italy get the coughing out of his system. _

_"__Are you okay now?' _

_no reply _

_"__Italy?"_

_"__Huh?" Italy questioned, "uh, sorry I didn't hear you. I'm fine now". _

_He struggled to get up so Germany helped him, even so he couldn't walk on his own. _

_The amount of sympathy looks from the group just made it all sadder. _

_"__I'm okay now" Italy said again, Germany helped him into his seat and he took control of things himself. _

_"__So, as you remember, Venice is sinking…A little faster than I originally planned. I might as well tell you now, I've been experienced these heart issues for over 60 years now. They weren't too horrible so I didn't say anything…Now it seems I'm reaching the end of my time" Italy said "So my brother will be taking over for me soon, I want you all to be nice to him. He's not very social and he does get a bit nervous. He will be the only Italy soon so…He'll be addressed as so". _

_Everyone listened to what he said and took him completely seriously._

_When he finished, some of the nations teared up a bit. America and France left their seats to hug him then the rest joined in. _

_Italy's last day of work was a good one_

_But even after this, Germany still visited. _

* * *

_Italy was bedridden the next time Germany saw him. According to Hungary, he wasn't allowed to sit up to get anything. It was strict orders from Romano. _

_He and Hungary waited outside his room and just listened to what was going on inside. _

_Austria was playing his travel Keyboard, he couldn't bring his piano along with him but it didn't stop him from playing something for Italy._

_Germany recognized it as Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. _

_He didn't dare enter until maybe 40 minutes later._

_Italy lay flat on his back, his arms laying above the covers and crossed around his waist. He stared up at the ceiling as Austria played. _

_"__Hey Italy, how're you doing today". _

_"__Okay" he gave a simple answer, he sounded uninterested and like he didn't want to be bothered. But then he sat up excited about something. _

_"__Hey Germany, can you listen to this next song. I think you'll really like it but…Oh we don't have the words to it, uh. Mr. Austria I have sheet music for Stevie Nick's Rhiannon. Can you play it for me? I'll sing along". _

_Austria, for once, did what he was told to do and got it for Italy. Germany never thought he'd see the day that Austria would take orders from someone he used to rule over. _

_But then he remembered, Italy was like a son to Austria. It would be just as hard for him as it would be for Germany to see him go ._

_Austria played the intro to the song and Italy soon joined in with a light soft singing voice. _

_"__Rhiannon rings like a bell through the night and…Wouldn't you love to love her~_

_She rules her life like a bird in flight and…Who will be her lover~?_

_All your life you've never seen a woman….Taken by the wind…_

_Would you stay if she promised to you heaven~?_

_Would you even win?_

_Would you ever win?_

_Oh Rhiannon, you cry but then she's gone and your life knows no answer~_

_And your life knows no answer…_

_And he says…._

_Rihannon~…._

_And he says Rhinannon~…". _

_Italy stopped before Austria stopped playing, Austria got the queue and stopped all together. _

_Italy turned to Germany, his face looked thin and his body looked boney…But he smiled._

_"__Did you like it?" he asked. _

_"__I loved it". _

* * *

_Germany walked into a room full of sobbing. _

_His instincts kicked in and he ran to the source of the crying, which was Italy sitting at the bottom of the stairs. _

_He hid his face in his hands and sobbed uncontrollably. _

_"__Hey…Italy, what's wrong?" Germany asked him, gently rubbing Italy's back as a form of comfort. _

_"__I can't do it Germany…" he cried._

_"__You can't do what?"_

_"__I can't climb up the stairs anymore Germany…I can't climb up the s-stairs…" _

_Germany let him cry, he could cry as much as he needed too. Germany held him, now gently petting his hair. There was nothing he could do._

_Italy lost something substantial and Germany could feel his pain._

_…_

_Italy now spent most days with his brothers, Germany decided it was best anyway._

_But now and again he'd visit. Just to check up, see him, talk to him. _

_He found himself more attached to him than ever before. He'd feel lonely in periods of time from being away from him, but now he felt empty without Italy being there._

_There was a fear that lived in the pit of his stomach, knowing that these were Italy's last days. Knowing that he'd never see him again when it was done. _

_The more Germany saw him, the more he started to accept that Italy was going to die. He even started to wish it more. _

_Italy was suffering, he was in misery. He'd never show it but Germany could tell he was in so much pain. _

_Italy starting sleeping on the couch in the living room because he couldn't climb down the stairs anymore, so to save all the trips Romano would have to take they kept him where he could be seen and looked over. _

_As far as Germany could tell he was fast asleep, wrapped up in a blanket that reached up to his nose. He must have been cold. _

_"__Don't wake him up, potato bastard. He had heart palpitations all day" Romano told him from the kitchen._

_"__I won't, just checking up" Germany said. His visits were a common occurrence, he even got a house key in case Italy needed help and Romano wasn't there. _

_"__There's going to be a bad flood today, I got the forecast warning this morning" Romano said._

_"__I'm not sure if it'll be the one that does it but…" Romano glanced over at where his brother lay and then spoke more quieter "It's bound to be painful". _

_"__I've got some of the other nations outside waiting for him, so if you don't mind-" Germany tried to say. Romano squeezed his shoulder with true desperation in his eyes, "Please, make him happy at least. Okay?". _

_"__Okay". _

_Italy sat up from the couch and stretched, his baggy sleeves rolled down to reveal his skinny arms. _

_People started getting deported from Venice two days ago, the city is barely inhabitable except for a few people who refused to leave their houses. _

_If this flood is as bad as Romano thinks it is then it'll be the last factor. _

_"__Oh, Hello Germany! When did you get here?" he greeted happily. _

_"__Not too long ago, I have a surprise for you. So if you want to throw on an extra jacket now is the time to do it. _

_Italy scrambled around his couch to find something he wasn't already wearing. _

_"__Veneziano!" Romano called out to him. _

_Italy turned around and was hit in the face by the jacket Romano threw at him. They giggled and he put it on. _

_Germany carried him out bridal style, he was too fragile at this point to walk around much._

_They simply just went outside and were greeted by the smiles of other nations. America let out a small 'surprise!'. Everyone was too afraid to really shout in fear they'd freak Italy out too much._

_"__Heyyyy" Italy smiled "What are you doing here? You're outside my house~"_

_"__Hey dude" America walked up to greet Italy who still lay in Germany's arms "Thought we'd throw a little party. It's been really boring since you stopped attending meetings". _

_"__Grazie" Italy thanked him, he tapped Germany's shoulder. He turned to him with a confused look. _

_"__Please put me down, Germany" he used his voice. _

_Italy's feet touched the ground; his arms still had a strong hold on Germany's shirt. Then, he reached out to America to help him get closer to everyone. _

_Germany had the compulsive need to reach out for Italy and keep him by his side, but he let him go. _

_He laughed, he smiled, and he talked to everyone. _

_But when the day was over; before Germany left he pulled him over. _

_"__What is it?" he asked. _

_Italy simply buried his face into Germany's chest._

_Not sure if he was dizzy or not; Germany placed a hand against his back and patted him. "What's up?"_

_"__Why do they care about me now…Why didn't they care about me before I was dying?" _

_Germany was at loss for words, "I'm sure they cared about you before all of this". _

_"__They why didn't they say so? I don't know Germany…I feel like people only care when you reach a dead end, or when your dead end becomes known" Italy said. He looked up to Germany with glassy eyes, his hold on Germany's shirt was so tight that his knuckles began to turn white. _

_"__What if I died long ago, what if I did it to myself? What would happen then, just too late?" _

_This time Germany didn't reply. _

_"__I'm sorry" Italy spoke up "I didn't want to dump this on you. I think more than I should about these things. It's going to end the same way anyway". _

_Germany didn't know the extent of what Italy said until later…_

* * *

_Germany received a call from Italy at 2AM in the morning._

_He pulled the phone from it's dock and held it up to his ear. All he heard at first was static sounds and something that resembled wind blowing. _

_He soon heard the sound of heavy breathing. _

_"__Who is this?" Germany asked, too tired to look at the caller ID. He kept his eyes closed as he waited for the person to reply. _

_"__Hey Germany…" came a voice he recognized as Italy. _

_Germany immediately became more aware, opening his eyes; he shot up in bed. _

_"__Italy? Where are you?" _

_"__I'm outside, listen Germany…Don't tell anyone I called you okay? I didn't have time to write any goodbye letters and I don't want to play favorites…But I had to talk to you". _

_"__What's going on?!" he grew more concerned by the Italian's tone he used, it sounded bland but it also sounded sad. Almost like he was on the verge of tears. _

_"__Please take care of yourself. Try not to get sick and take breaks from working once in awhile, get a good amount of sleep…At least 8 hours" _

_"__Italy!?"_

_"__I just want you to know that…I'm not scared, I'm ready". _

_"__Italy what are you doing?!"_

_"__Be good…I love you". _

_He heard the phone drop, but from the sound of it; it didn't hit the ground. Instead he heard strange muffled sounds, like it was underwater. Then the call broke off with glitchy crackles. _

_Germany didn't fall back asleep, instead he ran outside in his sleep clothes. Throwing on a jacket he jumped into his car and drove strait towards Italy's country. _

_He was stopped before he could even get close to the gateway of venice. Storm clouds were painted on the just rising sky, making it look dark. _

_What looked like an officer ran up to his car, "sir! Prego riserva vostra auto!" he yelled at him. _

_"__What?" Germany yelled back, he rolled down his window and let the rain in and splatter across his face. _

_The officer spoke in a heavy Italian accent, "Sir! Please move your car! There is a massive flood, everyone must leave!". _

_"__Scheiße" he promptly swore, he tried to get out of his care but the officer shut his own door on him. _

_"__You must live, sir!" _

_"__I can't!". _

_"__Fine, loose your car; you are not staying here. Come with me" the officer pulled Germany out and kept his hands behind his back. Germany almost had the impulse to try to attack him, but knew he would get in trouble with the law. _

_He just wanted to see Italy one last time, to maybe talk to him or even save him from what was going to happen. _

_But he figured, Italy wanted to go down with his heart and become one with ocean like he was meant to. _

_He took one last look at the notorious floating city, and bid Italy a silent goodbye._

_The officer drove him back to him home. _

_Once he stepped through his front door, he knew it was over. _

* * *

_"__It's always hard loosing a nation, especially one we've all known for so long…Like Italy Veneziano" France said at the funeral service. He was dressed in all black, his blonde hair tied back. _

_You could see that he hadn't shaved in awhile. It was a rough week for everyone, they had to spread out the word of Italy's death and then prepare his burial. _

_It has been such a long time since another nation died, no one really knew how to deal with it. _

_"__So…The most good I did for this man was helping him gain his independence…And I really wanted to. Not to prove a point to Britian or Austria. It was because I wanted to watch that child grow" France said "But that was the only good I did him…After that I did him so much wrong…Yet he forgave me, I think that was my favorite thing about him; how he could be so forgiving and loving to someone who didn't deserve it". _

_France went to leave stage, seeing Romano was going to step up, he lowered the the microphone for him and then left. _

_Romano looked hopelessly nervous, the poor man couldn't hold a high stature in front of anyone. He simply looked around, looking half-angry but still filled with despair. _

_"__U-Uh…" he stuttered "I met Veneziano for the first time at my Grandpa's funeral. He didn't actually have an official one, but Veneziano picked some flowers and placed them around where he lay. I told him we should go cause, you know, the empire was falling around us. But he wanted to stay and give his respects to our old man…So I did too. I knew one day I would have to pay my respects to Veneziano but…I never expected it to come so soon". _

_He took a deep breath, letting tears slide down his cheeks as he stared out at the crowd. _

_"__We never got along, our people were always racist to each other because of cultural differences…And we were a little racist as well. But Veneziano always meant well. He'd apologize while I would refuse to, he cared for me when I needed it and was too stubborn to accept it…I wasn't there for him all the time, but when he needed me a few months ago…When this whole things started, I was there…For the first time in my life I was there on time" Romano spoke "I didn't think I'd be so effected…But when the fainting and dizzy spells got worse I-I couldn't s-stand to see him in pain. I wanted to leave the house because I c-couldn't take seeing him like that but I knew I h-had to be there. When I found him, floating on the shallow roof of a building…I knew he died out there alone for m-my sake…And I-I wish he d-didn't do it for me. I wanted it to b-be for him!". _

_Romano couldn't take much more and ran off the stage. Spain caught him and let him cry on his shoulder. He was sobbing loudly and painfully, no one even had to look at him to know he was in complete misery. _

_Hungary stepped up then, she was the most expected to say something since she apparently raised Italy as her own child along with Austria. _

_"__Italy was a pure person, I could tell when I first laid my eyes upon his little face. Austria would say so too, but he's too nervous to get up" Hungary motioned to where Austria sat at the piano. He made a face of acknowledgement but kept quiet, he wasn't good at emotions himself. _

_"__I raised him for a portion of his life, I knew so little about him then. I didn't know how much death he witnessed until the day someone important to him left. Even still, he still tried to pick up his broom and sweep the house while his eyes were filled with tears. He was a good boy, he definitely deserved so much more" Hungary said "He'll always be like a son to me, always". _

_After she left, Japan shyly went on stage, he brought the microphone even lower to meet up to his mouth. _

_"__Italy was a good person. He saw the world differently, he smiled when a smile was needed the most. I never knew he dealt with so much until it was far too late. I wanted him to smile, I wanted his skin to look fare and his body to look plump. I wanted his cheeks to be rosy and his smile to be bright, but that all left him near the end" Japan said "I really wish he could have been happy to the last point of his life…I wanted to protect him and keep him safe forever. But i'm powerless to what happened. I really do hope he can rest in peace, I want him to be happy". _

_As Japan left everyone remained quiet, no one else got up. _

_America was still upset, he wore shades to the funeral so no one could see him cry. He was still young and never witnessed the death of a nation before. _

_No one really has, except for Italy. _

_Italy seemed to have witnessed the most death out of all of them, besides China maybe. But according to Hungary, he lost too much in his life time. _

_How sad that he end to end up the same way. _

_When everyone else was too scared to do anything more; Germany stood up. _

_"__I'm sure you all know I'm not very good with words" Germany mentioned before he started his speech "Many people are marveled at our relationship, they tend to wonder why we remained friends for so long. I'm right am I?". _

_There were a few nods and humming yes amongst the crowd. _

_"__I don't even know myself. At first I thought I couldn't stand him, but then he became the most important person in my life. He didn't give up on me, no matter how horrible I was to him and to everyone else. He stayed there through thick and thin…And he smiled, and made everything better. I wish I did something more for him, I wish I knew what he was going through sooner…No, I wish I cared for him more before this ever happened. I shouldn't matter if he was dying or not, he deserved the best. I should have given that to him. But instead I neglected him, I hurt him, and shot him". _

_Then Germany looked to the coffin, "This isn't right…He wouldn't like this. All the tears and sadness and that…Dreary coffin". _

_He grabbed one of the flowers set up at the bottom of it and did what no one expected. _

_He opened the coffin. _

_Germany ignored the shocked gasps and fearful scream from Romano. _

_He saw Italy's peaceful face from where he lay motionless, dead. _

_Knowing Italy, he wouldn't like being laid to rest stick straight, with his hands folded so formally. _

_One thing brought his attention, the fact that Italy was wearing the Iron cross that Germany gave him in 1939. _

_It brought him to tears; but it also brought a smile to his face. _

_Germany was wearing his old Iron under his suit. "Now I know why I put this old thing on this morning…We'll always be connected, Italy". _

_He picked up Italy's limp hand, forming it so his pinkie stuck out. Germany connect his own pinkie to Italy's for one last time. _

_"__I promise you this" _

_He placed the flowers in between Italy's hands, intertwined with his fingers. _

_Then the roof closed to his coffin, Italy's face disappeared from his eye sight forever. _

_He was finally gone…_

* * *

_Germany woke up at 1AM and couldn't fall back asleep. _

_Something was missing. _

_Back when he was personally training Italy for WWI and II Italy stayed at his house and often snuck into his bed. He didn't quite know why the Italian did it every night. Now Germany knew it was because he was too scared to be alone. _

_With Italy gone his bed felt empty, it was too strange. He hadn't slept with Italy for years and just now his heart felt like it was longing someone to be next to him. _

_Unwillingly, Germany opened up the door to his brother's room and was surprised to see him already awake. _

_"__What are you doing?" he asked._

_"__What are YOU doing?" Prussia rephrased the question. _

_"__I can't sleep…I was wondering, only because for some reason I miss…I miss having Italy sleeping beside me and-" Germany was cut off by his brother giving him a huge hug. _

_"__Oh little brother…" he said "You can sleep in my room as much as you want, and I'll sleep in yours. Just…I'll help you get through this. Ita meant a lot to you as he did me that's why…" Prussia motioned towards his laptop that was connected to his phone. _

_A picture of Italy was on the screen, a few pictures of Italy to be exact. _

_He was smiling, his eyes were bright and he looked so full of life. _

_"__How did you get this?" Germany asked, grabbing a hold of the laptop to get a closer look. _

_"__I asked him to pose for a picture, and I took it. I have a few of him if you want to see" Prussia said. _

_Now Germany wished he did what Prussia did. He had no pictures of Italy, no token of the memories they had together. Just seeing him happy and his face full of color brought tears to his eyes. He wasn't sure if they were happy tears or not. _

_He was more than grateful for his brother's collection. _

_"__C'mon west, let's get some sleep now" Prussia pulled him down onto his bed. _

_Germany felt a lot better knowing someone was next to him, even if it wasn't Italy. As Prussia fell asleep he looked up for photo's on his laptop. _

_There was a particular one he liked that was of Italy fast asleep. He wasn't sure how Prussia got it but it made him feel warm inside. _

_With that image in his head, he went to sleep. _

_Imagining Italy was right next to him, just sleeping. _

* * *

_Prussia continued to sleep in Germany's room with him, it was the only way Germany could fall asleep and stay asleep. _

_Prussia didn't mind but Germany hated how he showed so much weakness without Italy. _

_He eventually visited Romano who was probably experiencing more pain than him. _

_According to Spain he refused to leave his house, which wasn't good because him being the only Italy meant he absolutely had to be at the G8 meeting. _

_For some reason, Germany was assigned the one to coax him out of hiding. _

_"__Romano, I'm coming in!" Germany announced as he stepped into the house. The place looked like a mess, Romano had become reckless. He left dirty dishes to pile up in the sink, everything looked as though he didn't clean at all. _

_Then he reached Romano and Italy's room that was now just Romano's. _

_He was wrapped up in a blanket, looking sleep deprived and aggravated. _

_"__W-What do you want, bastard?" he questioned. _

_"__Just thought I'd check up on you. You know you have to attend the meeting…" Germany said, sitting down on his bed. _

_"__I don't want to see any of those bastards" Romano scowled "I could deal with it when Veneziano was still alive but…Now he's gone, I want to be alone!". _

_Germany's eyes gazed over at a photo leaned up agains't Romano's lap. He reached to pick it up. _

_It was a photo of Italy and Romano with their faces pressed up together, Italy was smiling and Romano wasn't so Germany guessed Italy was the one holding the camera. _

_"__That's the only photo I have of him" Romano commented. _

_"__Oh that reminds me" Germany put down Romano's photo and took out a pack of his own, "I discovered my brother had a little hobby of taking pictures of Italy so-" _

_Romano immediately grabbed them, flipping through them brought a smile to his face. He covered his smile with his hand and chuckled. _

_"__I didn't think I'd miss my baby brother's face so much" he cried out happily "God, I wish he was still here with me". _

_"__I feel the same way honestly, I started sleeping with my brother. In the same bed" Germany told him. Romano laughed in disbelief. _

_"__You know…Maybe I was wrong about you. I'm not one to trust other's easily. But you've earned it" Romano said, but then looked at him firmly, "Don't get high of yourself though". _

_"__I won't, thank you Romano" Germany said "Now come on, we've got a meeting to attend". _

_They took Germany's car to France's place. _

_Everyone was a bit weary of them. Britain took the liberty of greeting them as he always had, with an addition of Italy's wishes he remembered from the last meeting he attended. _

_"__Hello Germany, You're late" he said, then he turned to Romano and said, "Hello Italy". _

_Germany stepped back, knowing how Romano would react. _

_The Italian looked at him with a furious glare, "Do NOT call me that". _

_"__But Italy said that after he passed he wanted us to call you-" _

_"__DO NOT. I don't care what he said. You will call me Romano, end of story" he sat down in his assigned seat. _

_"__Right, my apologies" Britain said sympathetically "Now, let's start the meeting off, shall we?". _

_For the first time in his life, Germany zoned out. He always paid sharp attention to every meeting he attended to, every order he was given. _

_He almost thought he saw Italy standing across the meeting room. He thought he heard Italy call out to him. _

_A soft 'Germany' flew through his ears. _

_"__Germany!" Britain's voice spoke over Italy's non existing one. _

_"__Hm?" he hummed attentively. _

_"__You really weren't listening?" Russia sounded shocked._

_"__Oh, sorry" he apologized quickly. _

_Glances were exchanged, then France spoke up. "Maybe we all aren't feeling too good…Early break?"._

_"__I'm game" America said. _

_"__Yeah, uh. Germany?" Canada tried to get his attention again. _

_"__Yeah, excuse me" Germany got up and left. Once he left the room he let out a heavy sigh. _

_Life was going to be so much more difficult. _

* * *

_Romano asked Germany to help clean up Italy's painting room. _

_His painting room was set up in the attic. Despite the ceiling being low there was a lot of clutter in it's small space. _

_Canvases were placed everywhere, big and small, decorated with all sorts of colors and pictures._

_Paint bottles were placed orderly on the floor, brushes in old coffee cups. _

_"__I was thinking of selling some of them. You get good money from dead artists and I remember Veneziano saying he wanted to get his work around. Said if he wasn't a nation than he'd be a famous artist" Romano explained to him as he shuffled through some of Italy's already done work that rested in a box, "Since he isn't a nation anymore, he's going to be a famous artist". _

_It was sad, looking at Italy's unfinished material. _

_He could see Italy trying to finish them with a quivering hand, in the end he left the room alone and never came back to it. _

_Germany was marveled at his ability to make everything he drew so beautiful. Centuries of practice does some good. _

_When Germany was cleaning some of the stuff out he found a portrait of what looked like a young boy in a black coat. His hat was a bit peculiar. _

_The boy in the paining looked like he was walking away with a sword in one had and a push broom in the other. _

_Germany figured this painting was too personal to sell and that Italy would want it to stay where it is. _

_As he shifted around through the rest of the stuff he found a small box around the size of a shoe box. _

_"__I found something" Germany announced, gaining Romano's attention he showed it to him. "What do you think it is?". _

_Romano opened it, realized what was inside, then closed it. _

_"__It's just Italy's old letters he wrote during WWII" Romano gave the box back to Germany "Once he was finally well enough to come home we found a bunch of letters, on papers all different shapes and sizes just scattered around. He cleaned them up and put them in a box, I guess". _

_"__Can I…Read them?" Germany asked for permission. _

_"__Go ahead, It might not be too interesting though" Romano said, going back to cleaning out the room. _

_Germany wasn't sure what he see in this box, he had no expectations. He just wanted to read something that Italy thought and wrote down on paper._

**_October 1st, 1935~_**

**_We're Invading Ethiopia. Mr. Mussolini thinks it'll be good for me and the rest of our people to assert ourselves. I don't think I agree with him. He talks of reforming the Roman Empire again…Exactly what Holy Rome said, and I know and he knows how that went down. To be honest, I feel no will to invade another place even if it makes me as 'powerful' as Mr. Mussolini tells me. I guess the only thing I can gain from this is Germany's respect, I want to make it up to him after what happened with the Great War…Or I guess it's the first World War now that we are experiencing our second. I just want Germany to think I'm strong. _**

**_~October 25th, 1936~_**

**_Germany and I have signed a treaty of cooperation. I'm glad, I've missed him more than I should. _**

**_~November 1st, 1936~_**

**_We formed the Rome-Berlin Axis. Mr. Mussolini and Mr. Hitler seem to be getting along really well. I hope they stay close, I hope I can stick with Germany better this time. I don't want our friendship to be ruined._**

**_~August 23rd, 1939~_**

**_Germany seems to be getting closer to Russia and the rest of the soviet union. I know he's much better than me and he'll probably do a lot more than I'll ever do in this war. But I don't want to loose him. I don't want him to leave me. _**

**_~May 22nd, 1939~_**

**_I finally wrote that letter to Germany and he talked to me about it. He said that I didn't need to worry about Russia. He gave me an Iron cross necklace and pinkie swore that we'd be best friends and would help each other out. Which made me happy! But also made me confused, I even mentioned that Russia was so much better than me and he still picked me anyway. Despite me not being useful and annoying he still picked me. Maybe I really am special to him, I don't know yet. I'll still prove I can be a big factor in this war. _**

**_~June 10th, 1940~_**

**_I finally did it. I was nervous, but I did it. I joined the war. _**

**_~June 21st, 1940~_**

**_I invaded southern France. I feel bad, I knew I would. That's why I'm just not cut out for this war thing. Germany and Japan are so much stronger, they don't hold back at all, even if they know the person. I can't bail out, no matter how bad this gets_**

**_~September 27th, 1940~_**

**_Me, Germany, and Japan signed the Tripartite Pact. They're my two most bestest friends in the world! (and yes I know bestest isn't a word. Don't judge me to whom may read this one day, or future me). I love being with those two, but I miss Romano. He became allied and left me, almost makes me want to run back to him but I can't. I can feel tension coming up with my people. _**

**_~October 28th, 1940~_**

**_They told me to invade Greece. I did. I pointed a gun at him and he didn't say anything at all. Though he did make just one comment. He said "Are you really going to do this?". I didn't, and I thought about what he said all night. _**

**_~February (I forget what day it is, I've gone too long without water) 1941~_**

**_Germany came to my rescue. We were having issues in North Africa and we quickly ran out of food and water so he supplied us with extra troops and resources. I'll be sure to save him next time if he ever gets in trouble. _**

**_~September 8th, 1943~ _**

**_I put a gun up to my head. I sat there for at least a half an hour yet didn't have the guts to pull the trigger. Things have been bad. I really don't think I can stick with Germany and Japan much longer. I know he doesn't know what goes on in the concentration camps but it's insanely inhuman, disgusting and horrible. They took my people, my art, and destroyed them all and tortured the rest of what was left. Mussolini got left captured by the Allies so me and my governors are all alone. We're stuck, if the Germans find out we're surrendering they'll corner us. They already have troops set up around our borders. I talked to Romano, he said he'll bring the Resistenza italiana to us along with America and Britain's planes to get us out of this. I'm sick of the civil ware going on on top of the World war. I'm sick of fighting. I'm sick of wanting to kill myself to be free of it all. I'm so sorry Germany, I'm so sorry. _**

**_~September 30th, 1943~_**

**_I woke up with my brother next to me. Germany shot me as I was trying to help everyone escape to the south. I'm sure my brother hates him now, but I could tell by the look on his face before I blacked out that he didn't do it on purpose. The war isn't over yet. I was half hoping I had slept through it all. But now I'm allowed to rest and Romano is taking over for me. But I still fear that Germany hates me, I can't stay in wars. I just can't _**

**_~April 28th, 1945~_**

**_My people killed Benito Mussolini. They dragged him across the street, hung him up, and started hitting him with baseball bats and sticks. Romano said he gave him a few good whacks for me. I never wanted to punch Mussolini, he was a bad man but he was still human. _**

**_~April 30th, 1945~_**

**_Just a few days after loosing Mussolini, Hitler dies as well. He committed suicide, he just abandoned Germany and his people and left them to fend for themselves. I really hope Germany is alright._**

**_~May 9th, 1945~_**

**_Germany finally surrendered. I hope he's okay, I hope he's taking care of himself and resting. I think they finally told him about what happened outside of the propaganda, about what happened inside the concentration camps. I hope he doesn't blame himself. I hope he'll pull through after all of this._**

**_~August 9th, 1945~_**

**_Japan was bombed just a few days ago and he wouldn't stop, so America bombed _****Nagasaki. It's finally over, they'll be signing a treaty as soon as America and japan meet up to formally surrender. I'll have to come too, to see everyone. I haven't seen them in 2 years. I hope we can be together like we were before. I hope. **

**…**

_Germany had no idea what went on with Italy during the war. Italy never said anything to him, never indicated how bad he was feeling or how bad his country was in the midst of it. _

_Germany didn't even know he put a gun up to his own head. _

_Italy seemed to describe hope a lot in his letters, he wanted nothing but everyone to be happy and safe. So much so that he didn't take himself into consideration. _

_Italy wanted to impress him, Germany never got to say he did._

* * *

_Dreams of Italy started showing up just 4 weeks after his death. _

_One night he thought he saw Italy sitting on the side of his bed, smiling down on him. _

_He whispered, "Hang in there, Germany". _

_Germany heard another voice that sounded more distant, the voice sounded heavily Italian. It sounded like someone he had heard before. _

_The voice said "Come on Veneziano, it's time to go". _

_Italy stood up and left, Germany reached out for him. He tried to grab his hand but Italy left. _

_Prussia told him he heard him sleep talking that night, so it must have been just a dream. _

* * *

Italy never stopped appearing in his dreams. Germany started having the same repeating one for a month, the one of Italy standing in a field of flowers. The one where he looks at him and smiles. The one where he disappears and brings Germany back into the awaking world.

Germany finally opened the merchant of Venice, he felt motivated today.

The scene introduced him to three characters. Antonio, Salarino, and Salanio.

**_Antonio: In sooth, I know not why I am so sad: It wearies me; you say it wearies you; But how i caught it, found it, or came by it, What stuff 'tis made of, whereof it is born, I am to learn; And such a want-wit sadness makes me, That i have much ado to know myself. _**

Germany was glad he opened the playwright now. He needed to get over himself, he needed to start living; Just as Italy said.

Then he received a phone call.

He recognized it as Romano and picked it up, "Hey Romano, what is it?"

"They've started allowing people to dive down and visit venice" Romano said, it immediately caught Germany's attention.

"Really?"

"Yeah, so I was wondering…If you wanted to come with me. To see Venice again"

"Of course, but don't I need to get some sort of license or test to scuba dive or?"

"I'm Italy and you're my guest. We're going to to be allowed in right away. It's probably going to be easy, it's just swimming with an oxygen tank. Be over at my place by 8, okay?".

"I'm on my way" Germany put down the phone, a bright smile on his face.

"What's up? You're going scuba diving?" Prussia asked with the extended knowledge he got from Germany's phone call.

"I'm visiting Italy" Germany said.

He jumped in his car. He Pushed down on the gas peddle, not caring how fast he was going or the rules he was breaking.

He met Romano on the outside skirts on the closest city next to venice. They walked together to where a huge ocean now lay above Italy's heart.

"I'm really excited" Romano told him with a smile.

"Me too" Germany agreed, happy to see that Romano and him were keeping their friendship healthy. They took a boat out into the ocean, then stopped in the middle of it.

"Bene, è possibile immergersi ora" the man on the boat told them.

Romano and Germany jumped right in.

The sight was astonishing, the beautiful city was just like how he remembered it only under water. His mind went back to the day Italy brought him and Japan in gondola, talking about how he hopes Venice will be visited again.

Germany stared right into Italy's heart and felt exceedingly warm inside.

Then he thought to himself, almost as if he was communicating to his old friend.

"I'm finally back to see you again, Italy"

...

* * *

**_Ah yes, this has been a vERY long one shot but I'm glad I wrote it. _**

**_Here are some notes- _**

**_Rhiannon- Stevie Nicks (I suggest listening to the American Horror story version, it sounds beautifully sad)_**

**_Italy's notes range around when Mussolini was coming into power (he was more powerful than Hitler for a period of time) to the end of the war, after North Italy surrendered they were sort of out of it, since South Italy had the resistance force they took over in place. Southern Italians were also the ones that killed Mussolini. _**

**_Italy DID visit Germany when Germany thought it was only a dream. The person with Italy that told him they had to go was Grandpa Rome. He's finally with his grandpa again :,) and together they went to visit Germany when he slept. All the other times were just dreams, but Italy WAS there._**

**_This was a story I always had in mind and I'm having a rough time so I tend to write 'tragedies with meanings' and 'depressing realistic tops with good morals and happy endings'. _**

**_That's just how I write. _**

**_I really hope you enjoyed this! Eventually i'll start writing my other stories again but I had motivation to finally get this done and here it is~ _**


	2. Chapter 2

_Germany carried everything in his hands with him that he needed for his picnic. He could carry at least 4 large tupperware bows and a few drinks on top of that. Sometimes he couldn't see where he was going because he brought too much of his own food. _

_Italy pulled him over and waved a straw picnic basket in front of his face as he put down his food. _

_Italy smirked, "I got you this. Isn't it cute?". _

_"__Are you implying that I can't carry my food on my own?" Germany questioned. _

_"__Oh no, no! Just thought it'd help you out a little bit. Besides, I think it fits you well" he handed it to Germany and smiled as Germany let it rest on his arm. _

_"__Thanks, but I'll probably never use it…"._

* * *

Germany carried that same picnic basket across a very familiar rode to one of his most visited places.

"Germany!" Japan called out to him, waving his arm around, "I brought the candle this time!".

"Good, I was too busy to pick on up this weekend. Thank you" Germany picked up his pace to meet up with Japan who spread out the red checkered blanket for them to sit on.

The blanket rested right next to Italy's grave.

Germany and Japan sat on the opposite sides of it while Italy's grave lay next to the middle of where it was spread out.

It was as if he was still joining them.

They placed out the food and Japan lit up the tiny lavender colored candle up with a match. He placed it by Italy's side.

It would sadly be a waist of food if they let it lay by Italy's side so they resorted to colorful candles that Italy would have marveled over.

Japan took a sip of the tea he brought before asking with a smile, "So, how did the scuba diving trip go?".

"It was amazing. It's hard to describe, you'd just have to be there to see it" Germany mused.

"I wish I could have gone. I'm a little scared going so deep underwater" Japan said.

"It's free for us for the first month but after that you have to pay money to take trips down there" Germany explained, their status as nations worked well in the case but he couldn't over use it just to take trips to see Italy.

He almost didn't want to eat because he wanted to explain how amazing it was. Even as Japan already started eating their lunch he decided to go on.

"I saw the canal he took us through. I even saw the exact place we were when he said he hoped people would dive down and visit!" Germany said with excitement "I kept thinking he'd be so glad to know he was right all along. Tourists are already taking trips down there to see his heart".

Japan didn't even wait to swallow before giving him a muffled reply.

"And you know what I thought to myself?"

"What?"

"I said, as if I was talking to him, I said I came back to see him. I felt like I was really talking to him there. even though he's buried here" Germany said. His smile turned into a sad one quickly.

This topic was never easy.

To Germany and Japan, Italy was always on their mind. It was never the same without his presence.

"I'll have to go then. Only if you'll come with me" Japan said.

"Gladly" Germany said, he finally began to eat his own food.

Then another topic came to his mind, "Hey Japan…Do you remember how many of a frenzy there was when we were trying to pick where to burry him?".

Japan gave a small laugh, "I do. Everyone wanted him buried at their place. I almost suspected Romano would win".

Germany laughed as well, "I hate to say I'm kind of thankful he didn't. I'm amazed he didn't kill me right there when I suggested he be buried at my place".

"The significance won him over however" Japan pitched in "I have to agree this was the perfect spot".

Germany looked at the grave and remembered a different memory besides his burial.

He remembered a promise.

* * *

_There was an emergency meeting at Romano's place. It was unexpected to most but Germany knew why. _

_He had received Italy's goodbye message on the phone the previous night. _

_He had been pushed out of Venice for it was drowning and Italy was going down with it. _

_Germany suspected that Romano probably found his body._

_He felt like throwing up at the thought of seeing Italy's dead body; But it was something he had to face. He had to be there for Italy when Italy could no longer. _

_At the meeting Romano had clumsily suited himself in work clothes and waited for him at the big table. _

_He honestly looked as horrible as Germany had expected._

_His eyes were puffy and red as well as his nose and cheeks. He still had tears pouring down his face. It was apparent that he never stopped crying since the incident. _

_Everyone was aware of this as they joined in. _

_Some couldn't come so they were group emailed the information that was going to be told. _

_Once everyone was seated, Romano began with a shaky voice, "So, as you all probably know and expected…The flood that was forecasted not long ago…Was the one that did my brother in". _

_Everyone held their heads low in sympathy. _

_"__I, uh…He left when I was asleep so I thought he'd just come back. I drove out the check the wreckage at Venice…It's all under water now. And uh…Well I was looking to see if there were any people…K-Killed…And he was there…J-Just floating, lifeless….". _

_He took a deep breath and continued, "I think he really wanted to die there. Every year on Ascension Day he would have this ceremony symbolizing Venice's supposed 'marriage to the sea'…I suppose in a way he did get married to the sea after all…It's stupid". _

_Romano was unable to whip his tears off as he spoke so he allowed them to roll off his cheeks and stain his suit. Snot came out of his nose as well as he pathetically sniffed repeatedly. _

_"__So, the morgue collected him and we're waiting on what outfit to put him in and where he's going to be buried" Romano said "They say nations should be burned after death to prevent robbers or some shit but I've already decided he's going to be buried so…". _

_Now that was more in Romano's character. _

_"__You're all invited…Because you know, the death of a nation is kind of a big deal" Romano concluded half-heartedly. _

_"__Of course we'd come, even if you didn't invite us" France said sympathetically "Would you like us to bring anything?". _

_"__Just…Say something nice about him, okay?" Romano looked away. _

_After a few minutes of silence, Germany brought up a question that droned on his mind. _

_"__Where will he be buried?"._

_"__I'm not sure yet" Romano replied. _

_"__He could be buried over at my home. New york has really beautiful ones that are taken care of daily" America proposed. _

_"__Are you fucking kidding me? He's not getting buried over at your place, he's my brother!" Romano spat. _

_"__He could have a beautiful resting place over at my home. I could have a private one arranged with a decorative gate and everything" France exclaimed deep in thought; Imaging the picture in his mind. _

_"__I hate to add in but I could arrange a nice spot for Italy so cherry blossoms will always fall on his grave" Japan meekly rose his hand. _

_"__I know my place doesn't have much but it'd keep him safe from robbers" Russia couldn't help but offer. _

_"__All of you! He's going to be buried at OUR home!" Romano slammed his hand on the table "If anything I'll find the place my grandpa was buried and burry him next to him, I just…Don't know where that is…". _

_"__You don't know where your grandfather was buried?" England questioned. _

_"__I don't even know if he was buried, okay! I had to run because the place was falling apart so I have no idea what happened to him" Romano eye contact slowly drifted out of deep thought, but then he snapped back, "I'll find it though or at least something close to it!". _

_Germany suddenly remembered something that pushed him to talk against Romano. He felt as if he was destined to do so. _

_"__I have an idea-"_

_"__Hell no, you keep your trap shut! No way in hell he's getting buried at your place!" Romano pointed fingers at him. _

_Even still, Germany continued. _

_"__T-There's this place, fairly in between my place and yours…" Germany's voice started cracking. It was embarrassing, especially since everyone could tell he was about to start bawling in the middle of the room. _

_"__In WWII…H-He and me made a really important promise there. I remember I gave him a match necklace to mine" Germany felt the area around his neck where it would have been, "H-He was so scared I hated him, or something like that…A-And for some reason, for the first time in my life, I generally cared for him. So I-I pulled him over and…You'd have to be there to understand how important if was for me and him…So if you don't mind, you could a-at least check it out to see…". _

_Germany looked up at everyone else to see how mortified they were just looking at him. _

_It was the first time they had ever seen Germany cry. _

_For centuries neither of them had seen such weakness. _

_He was usually so good at managing his emotions yet they finally just spilled out. _

_"__O-Okay, I'll check it out just don't cry because i'll-" Romano teared up as well before he could even finish his own sentence. _

_Surprisingly; Germany's weakness got him what he wanted. _

* * *

_Romano and Germany traveled up to the place Germany had talked about. _

_He remembered it distinctively and could trace back where every moment happened. _

_Germany marched over to where a rock sat near the wooden fence separated the field with the town behind it. _

_Germany pointed at the rock, "He sat right her when I came to get him". _

_Romano was mesmerized by Germany description. It felt unreal knowing that Germany knew exactly where his brother was at a certain time. _

_"__He actually wrote me a little letter because he was too scared to talk to my face" Germany chuckled. _

_"__Yeah, that sounds like him" Romano added. _

_"__I asked him if I could talk to him and he started babbling. Sometimes I can't believe I said such a thing but…I told him that nothing would interfere with our friendship and we could be best friends forever" Germany smiled. _

_Romano didn't say a word. _

_"__I thought it would ease his nerves if I swore an oath to him and to at least let him know I didn't hate him. I used to be so social awkward and high strung back then…" Germany said "I asked him how we wanted our promise to go and he chose to-" _

_"__Pinkie swear" Romano finished his sentence, "Yeah, that's always how he did it. To him a pinkie swear was the way to ensure a promise wouldn't be broken". _

_"__So we did so, then i made an agreement with him. Back then I was focused on alliances and stuff so friendship always came with requirements…Italy met every single one of them and more" Germany continued. _

_He grabbed Romano and made him stand a little farther away from him near the rock and Germany positioned himself as well, "He was right there and I was right here…Now what did I say?". _

_The memory stuck him and Germany recited his exact words as if it happened only minutes ago, "If you're ever in danger let me know, I will be there no matter what. You are my friend, I will not fail you, and if I'm in trouble you will have to be there to rescue me too even though I won't get my hopes up". _

_Romano snapped out of his daze and replied to his monologue._

_"__So did my brother meet your expectations?" Romano asked. _

_"__He did. In a more metaphorical term" Germany replied "He definitely rescued me, I'll tell you that". _

_Germany was now finished with his story and decided to rap things up. He didn't really expect it to change Romano's mind or such. _

_"__Thanks for listening to me. You don't have to burry him here I just though I'd-" _

_"__He's going to be buried here" Romano's words surprised him. He however was serious and honest. _

_"__I can tell this place is important to him just as much as it is important to you. He never did shut up about that necklace you gave him" Romano smirked "So he's going to be here. I don't even know where my grandpa is anyway-" _

_Germany pulled Romano into a tight (and awkward) hug. _

_"__Thank you so much!" he bellowed. _

_"__S-Sure" Romano aggressively pat Germany's back to try to get him to set him free, "Now let go of me!". _

* * *

Japan smiled harmoniously, "I love that story" he said.

"Me as well. I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm glad I cried in front of everyone or else Romano wouldn't have given me the chance!" Germany laughed.

Japan laughed as well.

When the laughter had calmed down, Japan gazed at Italy's small headstone.

"Romano picked a nice headstone as well. It's small and simple. For some reason I find that better than something so elaborate" Japan said.

"Sometimes I wonder if he would have picked to have his grave like that…Or if he would even pick this spot" Germany pondered.

"I do too. It's unfortunate he didn't leave a will. I would have loved to read what his last thoughts were" Japan said.

Germany gulped.

Though Italy hadn't wrote a will he did have last words that he made Germany swear not to reveal.

It wasn't much.

Just a small last-minute message to make sure Germany would take care of himself.

In reality, Italy probably wished he could leave something behind and say something memorable to every one.

But he hadn't had the time.

His words still lingered in Germany's mind

The last implication of his voice, accent, everything about him.

* * *

_"Hey Germany…"_

_"I'm outside, listen Germany…Don't tell anyone I called you okay? I didn't have time to write any goodbye letters and I don't want to play favorites…But I had to talk to you"._

_"Please take care of yourself. Try not to get sick and take breaks from working once in awhile, get a good amount of sleep…At least 8 hours"_

_"I just want you to know that…I'm not scared, I'm ready"._

_"Be good…I love you"._

* * *

**_Surprise! I'm continuing my longest one-shot and making it a depressing series! :,D _**

**_I've had this idea for awhile, something like "Hetalia without Hetalia" _**

**_Hetalia is translated to 'Useless Italy'_**

**_I really want to capture how life would change without our "useless" protagonist who actually touched the hearts of almost all the characters. _**

**_I also hope to show Romano's "I'm the main character now" moment where he gets what he wanted, to be the main character. _**

**_I'm hoping on covering a lot of character, even showing what Italy's doing up with Grandpa Rome in heaven!_**

**_Germany's promise to Italy is taken from Hetalia Axis powers episode 38. _**

**_If you watch the episode you can get a glimpse of the scenery where Italy's grave is. _**

**_They took out the rock Italy was sitting on and put the grave there btw _**

**_Thank you and I hope some of you will like reading this! :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

Romano was the one who had to spend most of his time with Italy before his passing.

He could easily say he suffered the most in those agonizing last few months, but then he'd be lying.

Though it was painful and he wanted more than anything to leave the house, Italy was still the one who carried the heaviest burden. He was dying, he was still trying to work, he hated knowing that he would leave Romano will all of his own responsibilities, and he got sicker and sicker each day.

It was evident that death would probably be better for Italy just so he could finally be relieved from pain.

Romano had to admit that he was…"Jealous" at first. It was stupid; He knew that now.

He was always envious of whatever Italy had that he hadn't. Art ability, social skills, even dying.

Looking back on it Romano would cringe at just how selfish he was. Italy worked hard for everything he got.

Italy always got work down because when he was a child he'd get beaten for not doing it faster…Spain was easy going with Romano but he didn't know that yet.

Italy was so much better at making friends…Yet Romano knew most of those nations called him stupid behind his back and Romano never liked being around too many people to begin with.

Italy was dying…Did Romano really want that?

At the time, most likely in the heat of the moment, Romano was more envious of his brother dying instead of upset.

Why did he even think that way? Why after he was in such a panic when he found his brother laying on the floor without a heart beat? How on earth did he resent him after that?

It's at times like these where Romano reminisces on when his brother was still with him.

He decided it was time to travel up to Germany's to visit where he rested.

Romano smiled as he saw the familiar headstone.

Occasionally people would leave flowers near it; Both nations and citizens who knew about him would leave stuff behind as well as cards and candles.

On this day especially there many gifts left behind for him. One in particular was a tiny box of anginetti cookies.

"What? Who left you cookies?" Romano asked Italy's grave, he sat down criss-crossed on the ground in front of the grave and checked to see if the plastic box was properly sealed. It seemed fresh enough so he took a try.

"I hope you don't mind me eating these. You and me both know good cookies shouldn't go to waste" Romano chuckled as he took a bite.

Graveyards always made him a little uncomfortable. Sitting on top of a dead body was unnerving, especially when it was his own brother's dead body.

Germany told him there's nothing to fear about it and that he should look at the grave as Italy himself to ease the nerves. Surprisingly, he was right and Romano spent more and more time with his brother.

"Look at you, popular as always" Romano said "Like, 5 different people have to had left you this stuff".

Romano laughed by himself for a bit but then focused on more serious questions. He wanted to have a real conversation with Italy.

"I hope things are good for you up in heaven. You and Grandpa can finally be together; You guys were insuperable" Romano told him "I think Grandpa knew the second he saw you that you were special. He was right, you know, you were like a burning star".

Romano cringed as he had to use the word 'were' in past tense.

"I hope you know you weren't a mistake. As much as the odds were against you and as much as I made it seem…You were never a mistake" Romano said.

At this point he stopped eating and put the box down.

"I have to say it was the best decision me and Grandpa made; To keep you alive and help you flourish. Even though you were never going to last long…You gave the world everything you had and let me say I don't think anyone will be able to forget you, you dork".

Ah, here comes the tears.

As always, and since the day he died, Romano cried as he remembered his brother.

* * *

_Grandpa Rome and him had moved up north to expand his territory._

_It was a group effort. As Grandpa Rome expanded his own empire, Romano would expand his state._

_The life of a nation was fairly simple. Not many things were complicated._

_You were immortal as long as you have firm government and a civilization of people._

_You carry the responsibilities for thousands of lives._

_You must attend every fight, battle, and war._

_As your territory expands; Your physical appearance grows._

_It was a desired goal of Romano's to grow stronger._

_Grandpa Rome would always affectionally call him his little "Roman warrior" which is where he got his nickname "Romano"._

_In Italian; Romano simply meant Roman._

_It was decided ahead of time in his grandfather's own will that when he died the capital of Rome would be given to Romano._

_Romano would tell him he didn't need it but Grandpa Rome insisted._

_Along with the rules of nations, it is also said that one nation can sense when another is also a nation. It's almost like instincts._

_That's why it was strange when Romano sensed a presence in the small figure his grandfather was carrying in his arms._

_"What…Is that?" Romano questioned, not believing in his senses at first._

_"I have no idea how…But, when we were expanding your territory it seems it…Gave life to another" Grandpa Rome leaned down and unraveled the cloth to reveal a small and frail child. His eyes half-lidded if not barely open, tiny hands pressed up against his feverish red cheeks. He was unresponsive, dead looking even._

_"So your saying this is a nation?" Romano pointed at his soon to be brother, "How? Grandpa, that's not how it works. That territory was supposed to go to us, not give birth to an entirely different person!"._

_"I must have been a mistake. This has never happened before! In all my life I've never seen something like this happen" Grandpa Rome admitted, looking down at the child sadly, "He looks like he won't last long anyways…How sad, he only had a few hours at most of life and he's already at his dying breath…There's no helping it"._

_"Don't say that! You're the Roman fucking Empire!" Romano pressed his hands against his grandfather's shoulders "Aren't you the strongest empire out there!?"_

_"I am" Grandpa Rome replied._

_"Then why can't you save this kid? You can expand further into his territory now that it exists! You can save him!" Romano said._

_"Then who will help you govern your place? Romano, I-"_

_"I can handle things on my own. You've been taking care of me for over 200 years now, I know how to manage a nation by myself" Romano cut him off "I'll stay here, you go work up there"._

_"But Romano, we won't be able to contact for months! Years even!" Romano argued, it was obviously hard for him to leave his child behind._

_"I don't care. We'll meet again eventually, and when we do meet again we'll have a new addition to the family. You can tell him stories about me once he's stronger, tell him he has a big brother waiting to meet him" Romano said "This could be good for us, and certainly good for him"._

_Grandpa Rome smiled fondly and looked down at the child once more, "You're right. He does look awfully cute"._

_"Go out there" Romano punched his shoulder affectionally "Remember that saying, Veni, vidi, vici"_

_"I came, I saw, I conquered" Grandpa Rome stood up and repeated._

_"Go make that happen" Romano told him encouragingly._

_That was the last time he ever got to speak to his grandfather._

* * *

_Rome was falling._

_That was the news spreading around like wild fire._

_The previous victory against the huns made no effect afterwards to the relationship between Rome and Germania._

_Germania looked like a cold-hearted man to Romano. Just the name sent shivers down his spine._

_He never liked the man and now there was a reason to fear him._

_Germania was killing his Grandfather._

_He knew many things would kill his Grandfather eventually. The bad economy, growing famine, inflation, and a plethora of other problems._

_But what really did it was what Romano saw with his own eyes._

_The German barbarians were burning everything to the ground. Blood was spilled all around him and all Romano could think about was finding his Grandpa and hopefully his little brother._

_He recognized the bright red hair that he remembered the child had when he first laid eyes on him. The boy was small and the right age to possibly be his little brother._

_The boy was looking at something._

_Then Romano saw something else strikingly similar; His grandfather who was pinned down on the ground by a man with long blonde hair that could only be Germania._

_It only took seconds for Romano decided what to do; What he could do vs what was inevitable._

_He lunged himself at the boy which left him a short amount of time to see his grandfather's face looking up at them both._

_Grandpa Rome mouthed the words "Run", just a second later he was impaled through the chest killing him instantly. His mouth was still left hanging open._

_His blood splattered onto Romano and his brother's own white attire._

_Romano took a glance at Germania who glanced at them back, then he dashed off. He had his brother's hand locked in his own, dragging him all across the streets that once were the gateway to a beautiful empire._

_The boy couldn't quite keep up with him. How useless…His grandpa wasted his time on this kid who did absolutely nothing and couldn't keep up for his life._

_Romano lifted the boy into his arms; They weren't too far apart in height but he was definitely a lot smaller._

_Once they were farther away they walked slower and slower. The empire they both once called home was no more and they were on their own._

_The boy had been crying for what felt like hours._

_"Ugh shut up already…He's gone, okay?" Romano growled at him as he lost his patience._

_Grandpa spent his time on this boy._

_He should have been done years ago and should have came back to Romano long before his death…Why did he spend so much time with this boy._

_"Are…You my brother?" the boy asked._

_"That's me. I surely hope he even remembered to tell you about me" Romano responded._

_"He did. He told me I had a brother but I never got to meet him. That's you then?" he clarified._

_Romano nodded._

_"Nice to finally meet you! You were as big and strong as I imagined you to be!" the boy gave a disgustingly cute smile._

_Romano thought to himself 'damn right you better look up to me'._

_"What did he call you?" Romano asked._

_"Veneziano" the boy gave his name._

_"Veneziano? What does that even mean?" Romano asked._

_"My heart is Venice. It's a really nice port, it practically floats on the ocean!"._

_"Well, Veneziano. I'm Romano and together we are Italy. I should tell you right away that this isn't normal…There's never been any other incident like this" Romano told him "We're one of a kind, I guess"._

_"What does that mean?"_

_"What are you, stupid? We, well, you aren't supposed to exist. You messed shit up just by being born…And now we're two halves of what should be a whole…What the hell" Romano grumbled._

_Veneziano's hold on his hand faltered._

_"Oh don't get emotional on me! I was just being honest. I'll let you know I was the one who kept up with the idea of keeping you alive, I just didn't expect my own grandfather to fucking forget about me while taking care of you!"_

_"He didn't forget about you! He told me about you all the time-"_

_"Then why didn't he come back for me, huh!? He never came back to me since the day you were born. I swear to god…" Romano angrily ranted "Now he's fucking gone"._

_Maybe it was because he was stressed; But he actually thought bad thoughts about his grandfather out of anger. Once that faded he began to sob._

_The man who raised him was no more…_

* * *

_Living with Veneziano was annoying as hell._

_Veneziano couldn't do anything by himself and couldn't be left alone even for one second._

_Along their long trip to find a place to reform their nation by themselves; Veneziano often made Romano stop so he could collect items to make art._

_Even a chunk of wood and a knife would leave him satisfied._

_Romano could admit that he enjoyed seeing Veneziano making art. He could make such amazing things out of nothing._

_It wasn't until Romano tired the same and failed that he began to hate his brother's ability degraded the supplies he could bring with him. Though it was a good distraction; It irked Romano to feel so jealous._

_They ran into war. It was bound to happen; Their land has always been desirable._

_A nation called Austria had seized both of them yet decided to keep Veneziano. He sold Romano to a nation called Spain to keep political ties well._

_Veneziano sobbed as the man came to pick him up._

_"P-Please don't go!" his brother sobbed._

_"I'll be fine, you dummy" Romano told him, he scowled at Austria and spat at his direction, "Didn't want to work for you anyway, mole face". He sailed off to live with Spain._

_At the time Romano felt he was being tortured by Spain until later years when he realized how much Spain cared for him and why he was so easy-going due to his past conquests._

_The one thing that made him think twice about Spain was meeting up with his brother again and how he talked about his life with Austria._

_"Spain is really fucking annoying, he always forces me to do work and clean shit" Romano ranted "He treats me like his little maid! Oh, speaking of maids why are you wearing a dress?"._

_"This?" Veneziano asked as his lifted up the frills of his dress (yep, he was a peculiar one)._

_"Miss Hungary gave it to me. It's a bit strange, since I'm a boy. But she said I look pretty in it!"._

_"Yeah, sure" Romano told him to change the topic "Anyway, get this. Spain leaves a fucking mess and then asks me to clean it up for him! I told him to fuck off, cause it's his fault. I swear, I want to trade bosses"._

_"Austria has me clean too, he beats me if I don't" Veneziano said._

_"Wait, he beats you? Like, hits you?" Romano asked in sheer terror._

_"Sometimes he steps on me because he's really tall, or he'll just lock me in the closet and not give me dinner. Something like that" Veneziano told him "It's normal though, he's nice to me when I do my work though! Sometimes I even get a break, or even a day off!"._

_Yep, his brother's life sounded like torture. Though it being the right child laws at the time, Romano couldn't even imagine being beaten to work._

_He didn't say a thing, he made it seem like his life was much worse to Veneziano._

_At the end of the day he actually thanked Spain for not treating him like Austria did._

* * *

_A man named Garibaldi had declared that it was about time Italy should be independent. He had Romano join him and his entire army though a march through Naples and up north._

_It was a relentless march. At this point they decided nothing was in their way._

_During a gap of because of the Napoleonic wars. Romano hadn't been able to keep contact with his brother at all._

_That was; Until he saw his brother on the other side of where they were walking with his own army who was moving up south._

_There was a high possibility that they would fight to the death._

_He could see the sinking suspicion and fear in his brother's eyes. They got closer and closer but neither of them could muster up the strength to pull out their swords._

_Garibaldi left Romano side to talk to his brother's leader. They chatted for awhile before deciding that they would not draw arms._

_Garibaldi spoke loudly towards both sides, "I have not noticed this before but there is an important factor between these two armies. We are both Italy. Instead of fighting to see who the real Italy is we should find the real Italy together…As one!"_

_Both sides cheered._

_"Down with the Austrian and Spanish empires! We both wish to be independent! We shall be unified as well!"_

_Cheering blocked out any other noises there were to be heard across the area._

_"Holy shit…" Romano couldn't help but mutter._

_How ironic._

_His brother's life pulled out for him again._

_Though his existence was unique…Maybe there really should be two Italies._

_"Romano!" Italy screamed at him as he took off in a full run over to him. He threw himself against Romano and hugged him tightly._

_Romano couldn't help but lift his brother up off the ground and twirl him around a bit._

_"You got so much taller! What the hell!?" Romano laughed._

_Italy affectionately pressed his head against' Romano's own; As if he was nuzzling him._

_It was a happy moment while it lasted. After that day their people faced racism against each other. Romano and Veneziano discovered that they weren't alike at all and the rough relationship survived those years of separation._

* * *

_His brother never told him he was dying._

_For all Romano knew his brother knew all his life._

_It was terrifying however; When Romano found Italy sprawled out on the floor. When he dove down to check on him he found that his brother didn't have a heart beat._

_No pulse was found; He wasn't even breathing._

_Romano sobbed into his chest until Italy had lifted up his suddenly alive had to pat his back._

_"Romano, what's wrong?" Italy asked him in a quiet voice._

_"W-What the fucking hell!? Are you trying to give me a heart attack!?" Romano lectured him yet pulled him into a hug; Continuing to sob._

_He removed himself from him to look him straight in the eyes, "What was that? Veneziano do you even know what happened? You weren't-"._

_"It uh…Happens sometimes"_

_"Right, so sometimes your fucking heart just decides to stop!?"_

_"I can explain"_

_"You fucking better!"_

_Italy couldn't keen keep eye contact with him. It was as if he was mostly just disappointed in himself rather than afraid of Romano's opinion._

_"Venice has been having flooding problems. Grandpa made it my heart, so whenever aqua alta gets too much I…"_

_"Fuck" Romano exclaimed loudly. The significance of a nation's heart was a mater of life or death, or at least to them since their capitals are what separate their lives from being one whole._

_"I've uh, been in formed a long time ago…That there was no preventing the flooding. I mean, that stuff happens, it's natural but…They say in a few decades or so Venice will be under water and-"_

_"You're dying" Romano stated the flat out truth. His voice didn't falter. He knew it was true. It was logical, yet so devastating._

_Italy began crying himself, "Y-Yes, but eventually, not now. Eventually"._

_"I fucking knew it…It was too good to be true" Romano held his head down low, "Fuck!"._

_Italy didn't say a word._

_"I knew it was impossible for us to exist together. God dammit!" Romano exclaimed again, "Why does it have to be you though! Why not me?"_

_"Because you're meant to live Romano!" Italy encouragingly told him._

_"…Not fair" Romano muttered, "What are you going to tell the rest of the world?"._

_"Nothing yet. Like I said, I've got a long time ahead of me and I'm not dying any time soon" Italy answered "When it comes time I will"._

_"It's no big deal now" he said. That was a lie._

_It would only be 10 more years since that day that he would die. He didn't have decades left; Only 10 years._

* * *

_At the beginning his occasional sickness was easy for him to recover from._

_He'd have a few dizzy spells; A few minor heart attacks once in a while._

_Italy did a good job at covering it up._

_Romano could only assume that he had been dealing with such a sickness for a long time._

_That long time would eventually come to an end._

_Romano was given a phone call one day saying that Italy and suffered cardiac arrest in the middle of a meeting. Romano rushed right into his car and drove over to pick him up._

_Italy stood shaking out of nausea and nervousness. Japan was standing by his side with his arm around him; Holding him up and refusing to let go until Romano took Italy into his own hands._

_He helped his brother into the car and drove off silently._

_Checking to see if he was okay, Romano asked "Was it a bad one?"._

_"I passed out" Italy said shamefully "Everyone knows now…I had to tell them"._

_"It'll be okay"_

_"No it's not. Everyone knows I'm dying! They'll never look at me the same anymore!" Italy spoke loudly "I mean, they thought I was stupid to begin with and they're just going to change their opinion just because I'm dying! They'll be lying to my face before I know it"._

_"You should be grateful they care about you" Romano told him nonchalantly._

_"I don't want them to care when they never did in the first place" Italy knelt his head against the seat cushion, "I wanted to die without a word…Now I can't"._

_"You didn't want anyone to know until you were dead?" Romano questioned._

_"Yes, that way they'd treat me normally until my last days but that's not going to happen" Italy said._

_He took a pause then spoke again, "I didn't want to say any goodbyes any way"._

_The worst part of it all is when the end came._

* * *

_It became evident that Italy was dying._

_His eyes were sunken and surrounded by dark circles. His skin pale and brittle looking. He began loosing a substantial amount of weight doing absolutely nothing._

_Romano could she his bones sticking out against his skin; His collar bone, wrist bones, and his rib cage were alway visible._

_Even still; He never stopped smiling. He still looked as happy as ever._

_"Romano!" Italy called out to him._

_Romano was now always cautious. He followed the noise to see Italy sitting at the top of the stars._

_"What is it?"_

_"Could you help me downstairs?" Italy asked him._

_"You can't do it yourself?" Romano questioned back._

_"I tired but I nearly slipped. It hurts to stand on my feet too long, so please?" Italy asked hopefully._

_Romano sighed, "Fine". He marched up stairs and swiftly lifted up his brother into his arms._

_It surprised Italy how fast he did it, "Wow! Hehe you're so strong!" Italy complimented him._

_Romano wanted to say that was only because Italy weighed almost nothing anymore._

_Romano carefully climbed downstairs with Italy in his arms._

_He didn't dare set Italy down in a standing position in fear that he would fall over and bruise himself so he set Italy down against the couch._

_"Do you want something to eat?" Romano asked him._

_"No thank you" Italy responded._

_"Are you sure?" Romano asked for clarification. It was strange hearing something like that come from his brother's mouth, never the less Italy hadn't in a long while since he skipped breakfast this morning and dinner last night._

_"I wouldn't be able to stomach it" Italy laughed pitifully._

_Romano gently ruffled up Italy's hair as a way of affectionately telling him 'I'm sorry'._

_Romano skipped dinner as well._

* * *

_"I think you should stay with your brother. He obviously doesn't have that much time left" Spain told him over the phone. Romano quickly glanced back at where Italy slept on the couch before responding._

_"I need to get out of the house. Spain, I can't handle this anymore. It's stressful as hell and I don't think I can spent more than a minute in this house anymore. Please invite me over" Romano begged him._

_"Romano, normally I'd be more than happy to but you can't just leave him alone anymore. He needs you" Spain pressed his opinion._

_"God fucking damn it Spain I need shit too! I want to be alone or at least out of the house! Somewhere where the atmosphere isn't so suffocating!" Romano began to shout "I know he's my brother but it's really hard staying around with a dying person. I don't want to look at it anymore. More than anything I want to look away because it hurts so much. Just please, invite me over"._

_"It's okay, you can go" Italy light voice told him. He sat up slightly, pressing his elbow against the edge of the couch to face him._

_There were so signs of anger or feelings of betrayal on his face, "You're not obliged to stay here, you know"._

_Romano was speechless, mortified even that his brother heard his speech._

_When Italy got no response he stood on his two feet and marched over to claim the phone for himself._

_"Hey Spain it's me" he said "Yes I'm good, thank you. It's absolutely okay with me if Romano goes to visit you for the weekend. He's been working hard here so he deserves a break! Yes, thank you. Okay. Bye"._

_Italy hung up and said, "Well Romano you better get packing"._

_"You aren't mad?" Romano could only muster out one question._

_"Of course not. You don't need to stay here every second of the day, especially if it's stressing you out too. You have needs too. I wouldn't feel right keeping you here all day anyway, even if it's both of ours house" Italy said with a smile "I'll be fine anyway. I don't see why I wouldn't be"._

_Without argument, Romano packed things up for a weekend._

_Once he left the house he felt free of stress._

_The atmosphere was no longer the fear and consequences of oncoming death._

_That was until while skipping through the channels on Spain TV he saw a interview on a flash flood in his home. Venice to be exact._

_Thankfully for him he could understand spanish._

_The news lady stood out side the outskirts of the entrance to Venice instead of inside. His hair blew wildly in the wind._

_"A wild flood breaking through Venice Italy appears to possibly be another Acqua Alta which are known as Supernormal tidal waves. A few places have already gone completely under water and many people have evacuated. It's still continuing and there's no telling when it will stop and if the city will be able to recover"._

_Romano switched the TV off with the remote quickly and exchanged glances with Spain._

_Spain knew exactly what Romano was thinking and dashed over to get Romano's car keys along with him._

_Romano would need to take a plane all the way back to his home. It wouldn't be a horribly long plane ride but every second counted if Venice was going to sink that day._

_He dragged his bags all the way home and sung open the door screaming for his brother._

_"Veneziano!" he yelled._

_He heard what sounded like vomiting coming from the wash room across the hallway. He peeked in to see Italy throwing up blood._

_Blood gurgled out this throat and dripped into the toilet bowl. It was an alarming amount._

_Once he was done, Italy looked up at him with blood dripping out of his nose and on the edge of his mouth._

_"I usually only get nose bleeds" Italy told him in a pathetic tone._

_Romano dove down and held his brother in his arms gingerly. "That's the last time I'm leave you alone…God damn" he whispered out hoarsely._

_He was glad Italy didn't die that day because then he wouldn't have even been there for him during his last breath._

* * *

_Everything became painful for Italy._

_Eating, drinking, walking, even breathing brought pain to Italy._

_There wasn't much he could do but sleep to numb the pain._

_Romano asked him where Italy felt pain and all Italy could describe was that his whole body hurt; Absolutely all of it._

_"Do you want some baked ziti?" Lovino offered him._

_Italy looked up at him half-lidded and didn't even give him an answer but Lovino know it was a no._

_"It's been days and I know you're reaching your end, you could at least enjoy something" Lovino leaned against the couch and gentle ran his hands through his brother's hair. Italy's head leaned into his hand and Lovino gently caressed him._

_Lovino felt himself tearing up. This wasn't fair. At this point, death was probably his best option._

_"It hurts to move Romano…" Italy said quietly._

_"I'll feed you then" Romano got up and pulled the bowl out of the oven and poured it into a bowl. He blew on it to cool it down and brought it over to where his brother lay. He used a spoon for it would be easy to get it into Italy's mouth; Less work for his teeth so he could focus on chewing._

_Italy smiled as he ate the food._

_"Does it taste good?"_

_Italy nodded, "My taste buds still work right" he laughed._

_Romano continued to feed him to his heart's content even though there was a high chance he would vomit it up later. He could still enjoy it while it lasted._

_"Romano, can I ask you a question?" he asked. Romano seized what he was doing and put the bowl down._

_"Yeah? What is it?"_

_"Have I been a bother lately?" he asked, his eyes shifted towards Romano's own and he looked right into him._

_"Not at all" Romano answered._

_"Are you sure? Because, I know I'm dying and all but…Sometimes I don't feel like it was worth it, you saving me the day I was born, you probably should have let me die…"_

_"Veneziano-"_

_"It's true though. This was bound to happen from the start. You were supposed to be the only Italy all along so what was the point?" Italy let tears fall from his eyes and slid down his cheeks as he looked straight forward into the wall across from him as if he was remising._

_"Because I knew you were something special. Every life has a purpose, you know this!" Romano told him "So what? You're dying but you were a fucking good North Italy to me and the rest of the world. I don't think any of us can forget you after this"._

_Italy looked back at Romano with wide eyes._

_"You fought many wars and even 2 world wars, you fought for independence just like I did. You did a good just as a nation, you're j-just reaching the end of your time" Romano told him "Like you said a long time ago, there's no such thing as immortality. Nations just live longer than the average human and have more responsibilities. God dammit…"._

_"You're right" Italy said with a smile "I mean, I'm not dying out of war. I'm simply…Fulfilling my marriage to the ocean"._

* * *

_Romano joined two other Italian citizens on a speed boat to check out the ruins of Venice. Their goal was to see if there were stuff that could be saved and to look for people who maybe didn't make it out when the city went under._

_"è ancora possibile vedere i tetti" the two men who sat at the front of the speed boat conversed with each other as Romano scanned the area._

_All that was really left visible were the roofs of the buildings. Some potted plants and wooded chairs floated on the top of the water but not much was really there._

_That was until Romano set his eyes on what resembled a body floating upside down. The body had distinctive red hair._

_"God no…" Romano choked out and let his feet touch the roof of one to the housed. His leg went knee deep into the water but he marched on; Walking carefully on each roof tile._

_The two other men were calling out to him; Questioning what he was doing. Romano just kept going._

_He made his way over to the shallow roof that kept his brother's body just gently floating on top._

_Romano placed his hands around the body and heaved it up; Turning it over to reveal his brother's peaceful and pale face._

_There was no heart beat for good this time._

_"No! Mio Dio no!" he screeched. His throat ached as he mouthed every agonizing word, "Ti prego, non lasciarmi! Veneziano!"_

_His brother lay dead in his arms; Unmoving, not breathing, just completely and utterly dead._

_Romano threw thousands of curse words into the air; Demanding god and his grandpa to bring his brother back to him but to no avail._

_His brother died away from home…So Romano couldn't have been there to see it._

_In a way, it was like his brother knew it was best._

* * *

_Romano received a voice mail from Spain._

_"Hey Romano. I know you're still mourning and all but at some point you have to return to the World Meetings or at least the G8 meetings. I know it's hard, but you are the only Italy now. You have to be there to represent Italy…I hope you're doing okay. Everyone's worried about you, especially me. You can talk to me about anything, okay? Bye…Please call back"._

_The phone beeped and went silent._

_Romano still remained wrapped up in a blanket and staring at absolutely nothing. He couldn't bring himself to do anything anymore. He slacked off on absolutely everything._

_The only thing he did before staying clung to his bed was dig out an old photo his brother took of them._

_To Romano's dismay, he had absolutely no pictures of his brother because he didn't take the time to care. He claimed a long time ago that he didn't need them._

_The pictured was one his brother took himself. Their faces were pressed against each other; Italy gave off his golden smile while Romano scowled at the camera._

_Romano lay it against his lamp on his dresser so it'd always be in sight._

_After that; Romano didn't move at all._

_He heard the door unlock downstairs. The only person it could be was Germany since Italy gave him their house key long ago._

_"Romano, I'm coming in!" Germany called out._

_Romano rolled his eyes and let him work his way up._

_He didn't expect to be so upset when Germany found his way to his room and he stuttered out his angry comment,"W-What do you want, bastard?" he questioned._

_"Just thought I'd check up on you. You know you have to attend the meeting…" Germany said, sitting down on his bed._

_"I don't want to see any of those bastards" Romano scowled "I could deal with it when Veneziano was still alive but…Now he's gone, I want to be alone!"._

_Germany reached to pick up Romano's photo. Romano almost jumped on his and snatched it out of his hands but he restrained himself. Germany was simply fascinated in it._

_"That's the only photo I have of him" Romano commented._

_"Oh that reminds me" Germany put down Romano's photo and took out a pack of his own, "I discovered my brother had a little hobby of taking pictures of Italy so-"_

_Romano immediately grabbed them, flipping through them brought a smile to his face. He covered his smile with his hand and chuckled._

_It was his brother._

_The faces of his brother when he smiled, posed for pictures, slept, even ate. A vast collection of what once was Italy's everyday life was captivated in pictures Romano never took the time to take._

_Just looking at them made him emotional._

_"I didn't think I'd miss my baby brother's face so much" he cried out happily "God, I wish he was still here with me". He pressed his hand up to his heart and felt it flutter._

_"I feel the same way honestly, I started sleeping with my brother. In the same bed" Germany told him. Romano laughed in disbelief._

_"You know…Maybe I was wrong about you. I'm not one to trust other's easily. But you've earned it" Romano said, but then looked at him firmly, "Don't get high of yourself though"._

_"I won't, thank you Romano" Germany said "Now come on, we've got a meeting to attend"._

_Romano graciously went._

_No matter how hard it would be to face the world again; He faced it._

_Everyone was a bit weary of them. England took the liberty of greeting them as he always had, with an addition of Italy's wishes he remembered from the last meeting he attended._

_"Hello Germany, You're late" he said, then he turned to Romano and said, "Hello Italy"._

_Romano froze in his place._

_"Do NOT call me that!" Romano growled furiously and stepped close to England; Prepared to punch him right in the face._

_"But Italy said that after he passed he wanted us to call you-"_

_"DO NOT. I don't care what he said. You will call me Romano, end of story" he sat down in his assigned seat._

_Why would his brother do that? Calling Romano Italy would almost erase his existence in other's eyes completely. It was agreed long ago that his brother would carry the overall "Italy" title so there'd be a better chance he'd liver long (And at the time hopefully not dissolve)._

_It was as if Italy did not want him to lament to the extent in which he did. That, or Italy was self-less to the point where he didn't mind being forgotten._

_Despite this, Romano's mourning was perpetual._

_He found there was so much more he wished he said to his brother. A few more 'I love you's and maybe more time spent bonding than them both going separate ways._

_Then he started thinking to himself…Isn't this what he wanted so long ago? Isn't this the recognition he wanted._

_He stared blankly at a wall and said out loud, "I'm the main character now"._

_Everyone gave him a confused glance._

_No one knew what he meant…But he did._

_The story was about him now and he was no longer a secondary character. He was Italy Romano. The only sole Italy Romano._

* * *

"I wish you could have stayed. You're friends have been all over me since you left" Romano told Italy's grave out loud "I bet Germany and Japan visit you more often than I can make the time to".

He had stayed by his brother's grave until the sky turned dim and it was evident that it was growing late.

"I can't believe I spent so much time just sitting out here" Romano chuckled "You know, I miss your company in my bed. I miss when we used to sleep together because you were too much of a coward to sleep alone…How about we do this one last time…"

Romano wrapped himself up in his own coat and pushed some of the flowers beside. He laid out on the ground and closed his eyes; Just listening to the silence the pasture brought him.

It would have scared Romano before knowing he was laying directly on top of where his brother lay 6 feet underground, but Romano wasn't scared.

* * *

Germany couldn't sleep and visited Italy as well only to find Romano laying right in front of his grave.

Germany's heart nearly skipped a beat when he saw it but he ended up feeling more bad than mad at Romano for falling asleep in such a way.

He lifted Romano into his arms and was carrying him back to his car. Romano woke up in the process and recognized Germany immediately, "So you came to visit too, huh?" he stated.

"As I always do" Germany answered "Why were you sleeping on the ground?".

"I was lonely…Wanted to sleep with him" Romano answered pitifully.

Germany sighed understandingly, "Well, I've been there too. I couldn't sleep as well but at least I have to dignity not to just lay on the dirt like that. That's not healthy".

"I don't care" Romano said with little emotion.

"Is today one of those days?" Germany asked him.

Yes, those days where his heart ached to be with his brother again. Those days were he wished to trade places out of guilt. Those days where he wanted his brother to magically appear alive and healthy again to tell him everything was okay.

"Yeah, today is one of those days".

* * *

**_There's definitely going to be more Romano! He's a very vital character next to Germany._**

**_I'm really hoping to write an Italy chapter to show what he's doing now that he's dead._**

**_Thank you for reading! :D_**


	4. Chapter 4

It occurred to Germany like a thought; To write a letter to Italy.

Inside his mind, of course.

There would be no place for a letter. The place where Italy now lived had no postal service; No place to accept stuff written on paper.

So Germany thought to himself,

"Dear Italy,".

* * *

Japan lived in a secluded home. It was always very quiet and it always remained the same for years.

It never changed…until on some occasions a very perky visitor would appear.

His smile resembled that of sunshine if it could be harnessed into such a simple thing.

Japan sat down alone at his table and thought to himself,

"I miss your smile"

* * *

Romano felt as if he was working 24/7 nowadays.

He was so used to only doing half of the work that all of it seemed like too much. What a sorry excuse for a nation to be overwhelmed with the same amount of work everyone else got.

It also felt like an overwhelming amount of emptiness. There was someone missing from his life that should have been beside him at all times.

While watering his brother's flowers, Romano though to himself,

"I miss your presence and everything about you".

* * *

Austria played nothing but Gregorio Allegri's music on his piano.

He never felt the savvy to play the songs that came from Italy's home so much before. He would usually nitpick and stay in the comforts of his own classical music.

Prussia and Hungary visited often.

Prussia insisted on playing along with him in harmony on his flute. He has a beautiful way of expressing himself through the wind instrument; Even Austria couldn't deny that he was extraordinary.

Hungary would listen mostly; Sometimes sing.

There was still one more missing in what should have been a quartet.

So as he played away at the Piano keys, Austria thought to himself,

"I miss the way you made me feel whole".

* * *

Spain strangely spent a lot more with his brother Portugal.

Of course he would visit Romano time to time to get him to leave the house once in awhile but sometimes he felt like that wasn't his place.

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't effected by the death of a fellow nation, especially one of Italy's stature. Sometimes he even wished it would be him, maybe it would ave been less painful for everyone.

But knowing Italy, he's happy it was him. He was probably somewhere better anyway.

Before visiting the home of Italy, Spain thought to himself,

"I wish you were still here".

* * *

World meetings were so much more quiet; Especially the G8 meetings, or at this point, G7 1/2.

While sitting at the silenced table, America thought to himself,

"I wish I appreciated you more"

France thought to himself,

"I wish you were healthy again"

England thought to himself,

"I wish there was something more I could have done for you"

Canada thought to himself,

"You didn't deserve what happened to you"

Russia thought to himself,

"There's no way I'm ever going to forget you".

* * *

Germany closed his eyes listening to the Owl City soundtrack America gave him. He said there was a song that reminded him of Italy in it, so he skipped through until he heard a song that struck a cord in his head.

_"__June was the lobster shell_

_I dug by hand_

_A haven that hid me well_

_Beneath the sand_

_The wide windy waves washed in_

_But I stayed dry_

_The great breakers broke again_

_As I nodded off inside_

_And then_

_When the Empress ran aground_

_And my eyes turned blue and green_

_I heard a gorgeous sound_

_And that's when it became a dream_

_When the sky fell in_

_When the hurricanes came for me_

_I could finally crash again_

_And that's how I became the sea"_

Germany closed his eyes and felt tears roll down his cheek. Memories took him back to that fateful call Italy gave from Venice.

_"__And that's how I became the sea…"_

* * *

"Thanks for inviting me over Austria" Germany took his jacket off and hung it on the coat hanger. Austria's house was mostly hard wood flooring so there was no need to take his shoes off.

"You're welcome. You're brother has been visiting me a lot yet you never came by so I took it upon myself to bring you here" Austria spoke as he pulled out a tucked away box and placed in on the couch, "Sit down".

"I'm sorry. I haven't really left the house too much" Germany apologized.

"It's been 6 months, Germany, almost 7" Austria looked up at him and stated.

"Doesn't mean time will fix how I feel" Germany told him "Now please, just show me what's in the box".

Austria smiled fondly at what he pulled out, "Look at this" he said in a happy tone as he lifted up a small green dress.

"It's…Pretty" Germany said.

"This was once Italy's" Austria looked at the dress himself "He used to be so little".

"Wait, why would Italy wear a dress?" Germany questioned.

"Believe it or not, I believed he was a girl. He never bothered to tell me he was a boy, he sorta just went with it. Of course I was in for a big surprise once he was old enough for his voice to drop" Austria rummaged through the rest of the box but still held the dress against his chest, "I immediately went out and bought him proper clothing after years of having him live in hang-me-downs".

Austria looked up at Germany after loosing himself in his own thoughts, "Would you like to hold it? Sometimes I feel comfort in holding the clothes Italy used to wear. I can't really explain why".

Germany held the little dress in his hands.

It was so small; Hard to believe Italy could even fit in it.

It felt strange holding something Italy once wore when he was still alive. None of his clothes were saved, either that or Romano never took them out of his wardrobe. There was little to no token of his presence in the world besides memories.

Sometimes even Memories weren't enough to satisfy.

"I'm so glad I never threw this stuff away. I'll have to thank Hungary for saving all this" Austria reached into the bottom of the box and pulled out a portrait of himself…With a mustache.

"I had no idea you grew a mustache" Germany said.

"I never did. Italy drew this on my portrait. I was so mad I took it down and was planning to burn it but then it disappeared. I suppose Hungary thought it was funny" Austria stated.

Germany chuckled, "He drew a mustache on you?"

"He missed painting. I was a bit bossy at the time and didn't allow art supplies. He found a little brush and some ink and just started painting away on all of my portraits" Austria laughed himself, but then he grew quiet, "He was so deprived of what he enjoyed".

"What did you really invite me over for?" Germany asked suspiciously.

"I just wanted to show you the stuff I saved from Italy's childhood. I thought it would help with some closure but…I don't think I can even get over it" Austria lowered his head "I was a horrible father, I wouldn't be surprised if Italy had no fond memories of me".

"Don't psych yourself out" Germany told him.

Austria looked up at him completely bawling, "I used to beat him, Germany! I used to hit him and kick him and step on him a-and…God…".

Germany couldn't think of anything else to say. He sat still and listened.

"I don't know why I had to act like I did. He always came back to me; Eager to help me and all I ever did for him was prevent him from living a better life, I wouldn't even let him be independent" Austria said "I feel like…That one time I played the piano for him when he was sick in bed was the best I ever did".

"I don't think he felt that way about you" Germany said "He liked everyone, especially you. You know that guy can't hold a grudge for him life. Every time he saw you he got excited".

"Really?" Austria questioned.

"Your still a dad to him. I mean, besides his grandpa you were like a parental guardian" Germany said "You spent so much time trying to be a big brother to me but you had a son out there who always got excited when your name was mentioned. I feel like Italy doesn't feel any negative feelings against you".

"Thank you Germany" Austria said gratefully, he whipped the tears from his face and took a deep breath, "I'm sorry to act such a way in front of you".

"It's alright, that's just how these 6 months have been, nothing but self-loathing and crying" Ludwig sat back on the couch, looking up at the chandelier above his head.

"Do you think either of us will get over it?" Austria asked.

"Not sure" Germany replied.

"I'll either never get over it or eventually forget it…Both equally terrify me" Austria said.

"I understand" Germany said "I don't want to forget him either but I don't want to be sad and pathetic forever".

"I wish Italy had left something behind, like a letter or a will maybe. It's so nerve-wracking that he just died without a word" Austria stated.

Germany gulped, he tried not to show that he was guilty of hearing Italy's last words.

It must be agonizingly painful for those who didn't get the chance to talk to him one last time. Germany just now realized how blessed he was, because if Italy hadn't called him he would be mourning worse than he already was.

"Maybe he just didn't have the time to write anything. He was having trouble controlling his limbs, remember? He couldn't stop shaking and twitching" Germany offered a better idea than him choosing not to say anything.

"He knew for 60 years or more that he was dying. Why wouldn't he leave either of us anything?" Austria questioned.

Germany sighed, "I don't know. I don't think either of us will ever know".

"Thank you again for coming Germany…" Austria said quietly "Everything's been so depressing lately. I thought maybe I could help you feel better but I think that's overall just impossible for all of us".

"I know, I'm sorry" Germany said understandingly.

As Germany wrote a mental letter in his head, so did Italy.

Germany awoke the next morning to a letter laying against his pillow.

The words were hand written with what looked like pencil but was inked in and un-erasable.

In big bolded words spelt out **"The will of Italy Veneziano". **

It existed.

Germany was holding Italy's last letter in his hands.

How strange, he recalled Italy saying he wasn't able to write any letters. Where did this even come from?

Germany gazed around his room.

I couldn't have been Prussia because he spent the night out with his friends.

He was undoubtably alone in his house.

The letter was undeniably Italy's however.

* * *

**_The will of Italy Veneziano_**

_I regret having fled all of you. Believe me, I would have loved to stay but it was my time to leave. I hope I can provide some closure for everyone with this will. You'll all be able to keep some of my prized possessions because I don't need them anymore! Yay! _

_First off, I apologize for leaving you all without telling you. I had to do what I had to do. _

_I knew it was going to be my last day so I just had to go down with Venice myself. _

_I'm married to the sea; I'll die with the sea and become part of the sea. _

_Alright, to my big brother Romano I'm leaving you with everything in my paint room. You can either hang up those things or sell them for a little bit of money. Whatever you can find in there is yours. Also, you get all of grandpa's old stuff from my separate room. Thank you for letting me sleep with you when I got really sick and thank you for carrying me downstairs and taking care of me when it was especially hard for you. I'm going to tell grandpa how amazing you are. I love you!_

_To Germany, the rest of my possessions of my room go to you. I left it well organized just like you like it so it should be easy to find something interesting. You can have whatever sparks your interest. I have a little box where I kept a bunch of old photos of us and others. Pick out which ones you like and keep them if you want, be sure to spread them around if anyone else wants them. They date all the way back to late WWI and WWII, I think I still have my old camera too. _

_To Japan, If you look in my wardrobe's last shelf you'll see the birthday present I got you in advance. I'm sorry I wasn't able to last long enough to give it to you myself, so think of it as a very early birthday present! Also if you want you can have some of my old clothes, we're both the same size so mine as well put it to use. _

_To France, please tell Romano that I'm allowing you to have some of my art but the rest goes to him because he's my brother. I know you like my stuff so pick out at least 2 or 3 that you like!_

_To Prussia, I have a few empty journals I was planning to write in but didn't have the time. You can have them if you want! I think one of them as a few of my entries in it but not many. Also, you can have that cute stuffed animal you gave me back, I'm sorry I can't keep it anymore. It's yours now._

_To Russia, my flowers need a new home. They're on the balcony. I know you have a nice green house at your place so maybe my flowers could be a nice touch._

_To America, I have a bunch of coupons to restaurants at my place, like pizzerias. One in particular you and I visited together. Don't let those deals go to waste! Also, I few a few cute trinkets I got at a few flea markets. They're furniture for the most part but I feel like they'd add a lot to you decor. _

_To Canada, I have a few books I think you'll find interesting. Some of them date back before you were born, I know you're curious of history yourself. Please enjoy them!_

_I haven't got much to offer anyone else sadly. Most of my stuff will go to my brother since I live with him. That and my individual house in Venice has sunk down with me, I doubt any of my possessions survived. _

_Just so you all know; I love you. I hope you can forgive me for leaving so soon and for not telling anyone for years. _

_I feel bad for not mentioning everyone's names, but if you're reading this and your name wasn't mentioned I still love you. _

_I wish you all the best of life. _

_I'll meet with you again someday but hopefully not too soon. _

_Goodbye with love, _

_Italy Veneziano._

* * *

Germany teared but a bit but was also confused.

This letter was written in past tense as if Italy was already gone when he wrote this.

How did this letter even get here?

Germany shrugged it off and held onto it; Bringing it to the next G8 meeting.

These were Italy's true last words after all.

* * *

**_Sorry for short chapter. _**

**_Next one…We'll hopefully get to see Italy ;)_**

**_Italy obviously wrote this from heaven and sent it down because he saw how upset everyone was when he didn't write a proper goodbye. Now we'll see what Italy has been doing all along these 6 months he's been dead. _**

**_The song is called "How I became the sea" by owl city. It reminded me of Italy when Venice drowned so I added it in. _**

**_Thank you again for reading!_**


	5. Chapter 5

In an instant everything started to feel warm again.

Even as Italy welcomed the coldness of the ocean water to envelope him a few seconds later he felt overwhelmingly warm.

Was this what death felt like? Feeling as if you are being held by someone you love as you slowly fade away out of existence?

When Italy opened his eyes again he found himself staring into the eyes of someone he had not seen in a long time.

"Grandpa Rome?" he asked to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

Rome choked up after hearing him say those words. "It's nice to see you again, child" he said. Although he was smiling there were tears of grief rolling down his cheeks.

"That means…I'm dead" Italy said slowly, still processing everything.

It was plain white all around him, it was as if he was just floating above clouds. There was a golden gate a few feet away from where he was. Was he…In heaven?

"I'm so sorry this happened to you. But…I-It's okay, you're free from pain now" Rome told him, his voice could no longer hold any fake cheeriness, "I'm so sorry baby…".

His grandpa hugged him for the first time in years.

It made Italy tear up as well; He hugged Rome back and cried along with him.

Once they got it out of their system, Rome helped Italy up and they walked through the gates of heaven. It was unbelievable; Italy was always afraid that Nations couldn't go to heaven and that years worth of fighting and killing would have deemed him a nice place in hell.

It felt nice to know that he was finally free.

For the last few months prior to his death he wished for it to claim him so he wouldn't need to feel pain any longer and deal with the distraught faces of the ones he loved.

But even now he still felt guilt.

"Are you okay?" Rome asked seriously.

"I feel guilty that I left everyone" Italy said.

Rome threw his arm over his grandson's shoulder as they walked together into the roman like temple ahead of them and through the hallway surrounded by pillars.

"It's hard, I know" Rome said "I was so scared when I became aware that you were going to die soon. Although I missed you, I didn't like the idea of my baby dying or in pain. What also scared me was that Romano would be all alone…He probably feels left behind…".

Italy froze in fear.

He left Romano alone.

Not only Romano, he left Germany with a simple phone call and he left everyone else without word; Without a warning.

Rome caught onto his mistake quickly, "But that's okay! In due time we'll visit him to check up on him. I did that with both of you a lot. That's one good thing about being a dead nation, you're free to check up on loved ones but only in dreams or when they're asleep or else God won't allow you anymore"

"I can check up on people whenever I want?" Italy asked in curiosity.

"Yes but you'll have to wait a bit…You just died, it's too early to enter limbo" Rome told him.

That's right…He _just_ died.

His body was probably still floating in the midst of Venice. At this moment no one but Germany knew he was dead.

He was dead…

He is dead…

* * *

Italy spent a lot of his time reconnecting with his Grandfather. He talked a lot about how life went and how it was to the end.

He also spent a lot of his time reconnecting with some of his old bosses.

They were shocked to see him there and were worried that the entirety of Italy had fallen. Italy had to convince him that everything was the same without him there and Romano was taking care of the rest of it.

It made him feel a little useless though.

How insignificant he was to die off just by a little geological issue; That Romano could survive perfectly without him.

There was no sense of time where he was so there was no telling how long ago he had passed away. He didn't feel quite at peace yet at all.

The significant loss of a certain boy who was dissolved after the napoleonic wars was no where to be seen…But that was okay, Italy didn't think he had the confidence to face him anyway.

"Do you think I had a funeral?" Italy asked him one day as he sat by the oasis with his grandfather. He stuck his feet into the water and watched as he emitted ripples as he swayed them back and forth.

"I'm sure you had a funeral of some type. It was probably really nice" Rome told him "I'm confident many nations attended to it".

"Are you sure?" Italy asked "I don't mean to seem annoying but…I have a feeling once I left people went on with their lives. There's not much to mourn".

Rome remained silent so that he could continue.

"I've heard a lot of things about me behind my back, and in Romano's case to my face. I know most of them didn't mean it…Or at least Romano didn't actually mean it…I think" Italy droned on "Everyone cared so much when I was dying, more than they ever cared before. Now I'm dead, they don't really need to pretend any longer".

He looked to Rome to see Rome give him a hurt and confused expression back.

"I know I sound stupid. It's just…Something dumb I'm worrying about" Italy rephrased it all to pin in down on how 'air-headed' he obviously was.

"You're not stupid, child" Rome told him "You're intelligent in you're own special way that not many will understand until you're gone. You know what? I think it's high time we go visit your brother and friends".

Italy's head perked up, "R-Really?"

"So what do you say? Let's visit your brother first, shall we?" Rome stood up and asked for his hand.

There was no harm in checking up of them. There was nothing he expected none the less either.

He was supposed to be happy.

The burden of being alive was over and he was finally free from life's crutch on him.

Italy and Rome returned to the home they once all shared. The night was cold and windy by the sight of it but Italy didn't feel anything.

He slipped in through the front door on the house he once shared with Romano with ease. It was as if Romano never locked it.

Romano was a messy sleeper as he always was. He had the whole bed to himself yet he only slept to the far left corner of it. A long couch pillow lay where Italy would lay when he couldn't sleep.

"Poor baby…I knew he wouldn't take it well. He lost all his family" Grandpa Rome whispered, he leaned down and planted a kiss on Romano's forehead, "He's the one and only Italy now, it may be hard to adjust to being on his own again but he's our strong Roman warrior, right?".

He turned to Italy who nodded in response.

At the corner of his eye he saw a photograph resting against a lamp post resting on his nightstand.

Italy couldn't contain his curiosity and he reached out for it. It revealed to be a picture he took by himself a long time ago. It had to date back at least to the 1950s. Italy distinctly remembered pulling Romano into the shot as he took the picture.

He pulled this old thing out because he…Missed him?

"Did you find something, Vene?" his grandpa asked him.

"An old photo I took. He must have been in my room" Italy stated, still staring at it. He hated the image of Romano in tears entering his room and rummaging through everything that once belonged to his now dead brother. It was just so heart-breaking…

Rome took a look at the photo himself and smiled, "He must really miss his little brother".

"That makes me feel guilty for leaving" Italy muttered innocently, he didn't want to push his uneasiness on the person who pulled him into heaven after all.

"You have to learn that no matter how guilty you feel, you can't take back death. Over time you'll learn to cope with it, what's important now is you check up on the people you want to see before you move on completely" Rome consoled him "It's about time you say goodbye to your brother for the time being".

He looked down at where Romano slept and felt tears forming in his eyes.

Angels could cry?

Do they cry for those they left behind or just gain the ability to sob for those who suffer from unfortunate events? It didn't quite fit the ideals of an angel…But then again, he's a nation. Neither are truly human, but who says they can't express themselves as such.

"We'll come back to visit, you just have to say goodbye for right now" Rome told him, tearing up himself. Saying goodbye to Romano was going to be hard for the both of them…But it had to be done.

"Go ahead and give him a hug, you know he's a deep sleeper" Rome suggested.

Italy knelt down beside him and pulled him into a gentle hug. Romano only stirred a bit because he sensed Italy's presence there but he did not awaken.

Rome and Italy left silently.

"So where to next?" Rome asked "Anyone else you want to see?".

He truly wanted to see many others but that'd probably take way too long. At the back of his mind he wanted to see Germany really badly but for some reason…He wasn't sure if he should.

He put a lot on Germany and Germany stuck by him until the end, but he felt afraid that maybe now that he was dead and gone that there'd be no connection left anymore.

What would he even mean to Germany now that he was dead?

What did he mean to anyone?

"Japan" he said "I want to see Japan".

"Oh that old fellow! Sure thing, was he a good friend to you?" Rome asked him.

"He was. He was really protective of me, I have to thank him for that" Italy smiled a bit. Japan would surely still like him. He wanted to see him one last time for sure.

But then something struck his mind, "Wait! It's nighttime here. At Japan's place it'd be the middle of the day".

"Time doesn't matter when you're dead" Rome gave him a wink "If we want to visit him at night we can visit him at night. Time doesn't affect us so we can jump ahead as far as we please!".

Rome took his hand and suddenly appeared in Japan. It was the quickest form of transportation Italy has ever witnessed.

The sky was dark symbolizing it really was nighttime and they had jumped into the next night.

It was easy to get into Japan's thin paper walls.

He was laying in bed still; It was hard to tell wether he was awake or not. Of course, Italy thought he was asleep and marched right into his room to be abruptly stopped by Japan sitting up in bed.

"Crap he's not asleep" Italy whispered hoarsely as he backed up and hid behind the entrance wall next to Rome.

Japan sighed and pulled out his phone. He dialed a mysterious number and then pressed it against his ear.

"Germany?" he asked.

Italy stood completely still. Why was he calling Germany?

"I can't sleep at all…Do you mind if I talk to you?" Japan asked. Germany could not be heard from the other end from where they were, but his reply was predictable.

"Thank you" Japan responded "I've, uh…I've been missing Italy a lot".

Missing him? It was hard to comprehend. Italy could never even imagine those words coming from either Japan's nor Germany's mouth. He was the obnoxious link, wasn't he?

"I know it's only been 4 weeks, I just can't get over the emptiness I feel…I wish there was a way we could save him. I hate knowing he's gone forever…" Japan said.

It honestly touched his heart. His eyes widened; Eager to hear what else Japan would say in his absence.

Japan whipped tears from his eyes, "Do you think…He was at least happy when he left? I hate thinking about him dying alone and hopeless…I wish he said something before he died, I wish he could have at least called me when he used to…".

Japan paused a bit, indicating that Germany was replying to him.

"It was such a warm and bright day when it happened. I had no idea what was going on in Venice at night for him, he was already dead when I got home, I know he was" Japan's voice began cracked "He didn't leave anything behind, that's what kills me…He just left like he never existed in the first place and it makes me worry that he planned that!…Do you think he would?"

Then Italy thought to himself…Was that truly what he was doing?

Is that why he kept so quiet?

Even he didn't remember much of his motive to die the way he did. Hearing Japan breaking down on the phone in the middle of the night brought an even greater wave of guilt over him.

"You're right, he look rather weak the last time I saw him alive. I wouldn't be surprised if he couldn't pick up a pencil to write something like a will" Kiku replied to a different subject Germany brought up on the other end, "I really do wish I could at least give a proper goodbye to him. I hope he's at least at peace now".

Kiku stopped talking for a bit, then he spoke again, "Thank you, Germany. I'll be sure to fly over to visit you and him very soon. Goodnight".

Kiku put his phone down and back down on his futon. Italy didn't dare take a closer look; He already got what he wanted.

"My, my does he seem to miss you" Rome stated quietly "Is there anyone else you want to visit before we call it a day?"

"I want to see Germany now" Italy told him.

It was something he definitely had to face now.

He followed Germany around like a puppy the day he met him. It was finally time to leave Germany's side for good. It would have to be done subtly and as gently as he could…There would be no said goodbyes, hugs, or kisses.

Italy walked into a familiar room; One that he was quite used to sneaking into.

It was a strange sight seeing Prussia laying in Germany's bed with him. Germany didn't like anyone sleeping in the same bed as him at all, and usually Prussia knew to respect his brother's personal space.

Italy found himself sitting on the side of Germany's bed where he lay asleep. He gently rested his hand over Germany's own hand laying limply next to him.

Germany stirred a bit and looked up at him with half lidded eyes.

Italy didn't even flinch when he realized that Germany was awake, if anything, he felt more peaceful looking into Germany's bright blue eyes.

"Hang in there, Germany" he whispered gently.

"Come on Veneziano, it's time to go" Rome called out to his grandson.

Italy stood up slowly. Germany mumbled a bit and reached out to grab Italy's hand back as he left.

He and Rome left the room quietly. Italy froze after they closed the door to Germany's bed room.

Rome leaned down to his height, "Are you okay Vene?"

Ah, here it comes.

Every single tear Italy had held in as his life came to an end poured out. All the pain and sorrow he held back to remain strong for those he loved were let loose. Even though he was crying, he still gave a confident smile.

"I am now" he said.

In was finally settled that he, Italy Veneziano, was now finally able to move on.

* * *

Italy felt more at peace the longer he remained by his grandfather's side in heaven. The heart ache seemed to fade away and he really started to appreciate how he no longer felt physical pain anymore as well.

He laughed a lot more, he'd go out indulging on heaven's rich wine with others, he'd laugh and joke. It was overall very nice. Most importantly, he finally felt at peace.

It became evident to him that as time rolled on for his fellow nations, they were all grief-stricken and unable to move on with the lack of his last words.

Italy found that he could obtain anything he wanted without limitations, so when he wanted a pen and paper he got it effortlessly.

Rome had found him sitting alone and writing away, it sparked his curiosity so he leaned down to see what his grandson was going.

"Hey! No peaking!" Italy shielding the paper away from Rome who chuckled in response.

"What are you writing?" Rome asked him instead of trying to sneak a peak.

"I'm writing a will" Italy said, lifting the paper up into the air so they could both get a glimpse of what was written so far, "I noticed that a lot of nations were really upset when they found out I didn't write myself a will before I died. Austria in particular was really sad. So I thought I could just sneak this by Germany's bed side to provide some solace".

"A will? Is that the kind of paper you write to leave people in possession of your things?" Rome questioned.

"Basically! That and to give last goodbyes" Italy explained, he smiled down at his paper, "I can't believe I even wanted to leave without goodbyes…I guess goodbyes were something I was scared of since in my life it meant I would never see that person again, and it still stands true…But my issues shouldn't be put into this"

The letter's handwriting almost looked like it was printed out. In heaven he could make his words look formal and sensible.

"I'm gonna leave it by Germany's bedside tonight, that'll probably be one of my last visits in awhile" Italy concluded "I can't waver around where I don't belong any longer, no matter how much I still want to be with them".

Italy grinned down at this letter with content, "They'll just have to find someone else to smile for them. Hopefully, they'll all learn to smile for each other".

He walked around in Germany's familiar house. His footsteps made no noise.

He ended up finding his way to Germany's bedroom effortlessly for he had traveled there in the middle of the night many times before.

He slipped his piece of paper against Germany's pillow.

He could have left then…But for some reason, he remained.

"Man…I wish I could just curl up next to you right now" Italy whispered as he climbed onto Germany's bed, "I really miss times like these…When you weren't awake to kick me out of your bed and I'd sleep with you all night when I couldn't sleep…"

Italy found himself laying down right next to Germany face to face. They were so close their noses almost touched.

"Let's pretend it's like old times" Italy said as he closed his eyes.

He almost felt like he was alive.

"I'm sorry" he said as he pretended he was falling asleep "You're going to have to go on without me".

Before Italy faded away from the world, he said in a surprisingly powerful voice, "Thank you for everything".

Germany would wake up the next morning to see his thoughts and wishes poured out onto paper, and Italy would smile up from the sky above him and watch as things unfold in a world without Hetalia.

* * *

**_Another chapter! Thank you for everyone reading!_**

**_I'm not planning on this being the last chapter but let's see what happens over time, hopefully I can fit more in when I find more motivation X'D life hasn't been too kind on me lately. _**

**_Until next time!_**


End file.
